New Directions Summer Vacation
by kshayner
Summary: Takes place right after their loss at Nationals. Follow each member of New Directions as they meet new people, deal with personal issues, and discover love in the summer of 2011! *I do not own any character's except OC's. They belong to R.Murphy and Fox*
1. Chapter 1

"You guys want to see what twelfth place looks like?" Mr. Schuester said brightly, holding up a small trophy, no bigger than the one Rachel got for MVP at Regional's. All thirteen members cheered loudly, jumping up and down and waving their hands around like maniacs that are trying to catch a taxi.

Because Sam was closest, Mr. Schuester handed the trophy to him first. He brought it roughly to his lips and kissed and, and passed in on to Quinn beside him. After everyone got their turn to hold it, touch it, hug it, flaunt it and smile brightly with it, Schuester took it back and placed it on the piano. Everyone took a seat and Sam discreetly sat next to Mercedes without making it look like he was trying to.

"Alright everyone; as promised, I am going to give out this competitions' MVP award!" Mr. Schue enthused.

Everyone looked around; unsure who was going it this time-

"Finn Hudson!"

Sam snapped his head around to look at Finn's reaction. And good thing he did. He was wearing his dopey smile and his eyes crinkled when he smiled. He walked awkwardly up to the front.

"I really don't deserve this, you guys." He said, holding up the trophy as if they needed clarification on what he didn't deserve. "I messed up, big time. I blew Nationals for us."

"But you wrote a fantastic song." Brittany said in her usual airy voice. "I'm serious. It's better than Rachel's song to you." Rachel shot a glare to Brittany before looking back at Finn.

"I guess so. All I have to say is that it is a good thing Rachel took me back or I'd be really depressed." He said, smiling weakly.

"We love you Finn!" Mercedes said from the seat beside Sam. Sam shot her a smile before joining everyone in their shouts of agreement and a big motion to give Finn a group hug.

"Alright guys. Have a great summer, and stay out of trouble!" Mr. Schue said as everyone was standing up to leave. "I don't want anyone in prison or pregnant by the time school comes back, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah, Schue." Everyone mumbled.

"Come on Mr. Schue. Give us more credit than that! That hasn't happened in this club!" Kurt joked.

Just then the bell rang for the final time, and everyone headed off to the Lima Bean together.

"Kurt Hummel you put that phone down right now!" Mercedes shouted from his passenger seat. He dropped his phone into the cup holder in the console and shot her a look before returning his eyes to the road. "Texting and driving is a no-no." Kurt opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "And I don't care if it's boyfriend-Blaine you're texting!"

Even though Kurt was looking at the road he could hear the smile in her voice. He smiled himself.

"So, you looked pretty damn happy when Sam and I saw you guys. What happened?" Mercedes said with a sing-song voice while tapping his shoulder gently.

Kurt's smile grew bigger. "He told me he loved me." He squeaked, and immediately flushed at how high his voice just got.

"Oh, my god! He did not! That boy, Kurt Hummel, he is a keeper!" Mercedes squealed.

"Yes he is." Kurt said softly, mostly to himself, but he knew Mercedes heard him. "Oh, do me a favor," he said, voice returning to full strength again, "Text Blaine and tell him to meet us at the Lima Bean. Please?" He added as an afterthought.

"Sure." Mercedes grabbed his iPhone out of the cup holder and clicked the home button. Kurt could see her tapping away with one pointed index finger and chuckled. It was always funny to watch someone who didn't have an iPhone try to use one. A few long minutes later, his phone beeped. Mercedes read the message in her head except chuckled while she read it. Kurt asked her what it said.

"Oh, he's coming. He's also a little confused, I think. Maybe turned-on." She said, clicking the sleep button and putting his phone down.

"What did you send?" Kurt demanded.

"I just told him to bring his sweet ass in those sexy black skinny jeans to the Bean pronto because you want to whisper a secret into his mouth." She sighed.

"Mercedes!" Kurt flushed deeply.

"He said he'd be right there." She paused. "And that he could wait to hear the secret!" She laughed her way through the last sentence.

"Mercedes Jones, I am not speaking to you for the rest of the day." Kurt said smiling, but still beet red.

"Oh, come on. Kurt that boy is fine, and I have no trouble saying that even though Sa-" she broke off, blushing. Kurt glanced sideways at her giving her a coy smile before she rushed on, "That boy is really fine, and he loves you, and he's so into you. I mean I know you guys have only been dating a few months, but if things are that serious-" she broke off.

Kurt flushed again before placing his hands at 10 and 2 on the wheel and staring straight ahead. He took a few deep breaths before he decided he had to respond. She hadn't really asked a question, but she didn't need to. "I don't know, 'Cede. He's sweet and you're right; totally fine. I'm just very uncomfortable with my body." He said quietly. Mercedes didn't ask why but he knew she was thinking it.

"I feel like a girl sometimes. I mean- obviously I'm not," He said, breaking the tension for a moment. "It's just. I'm very feminine. And Blaine seems like a man's man. Not a womanly man's man."

Mercedes gave a small chuckle, like she couldn't believe she had to say this to him. Like teaching a toddler that _that's not the right shoe, sweetheart. Other foot._ "You are a hot damn piece of eye candy, Kurt. I fell for you, and I'm picky. And yes, you are feminine. So what? Blaine likes _you._ Not some Mr. Six-pack-shirt-ripping-muscles guy he met at a gym."

Kurt could feel his emotions ripping up his chest and into his tight throat. He swallowed and forced himself not to tear up. He was driving after all.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered.

"Mercedes, you can tell me anything." He said.

"Sam and I are sort of dating."

"I know. I saw the way you looked at each other. Blaine noticed too. We discussed it. I approve."

"Good to hear." She said laughing. Sobering up, she quietly added, "I haven't kissed him yet. Or rather, I haven't let him kiss me yet. He's so hot and tall and muscular and blonde and amazing, and here's me. I'm black, and I weigh more than I want to. Yes, I am the fiercest bitch in this city, but I feel scared when it comes to him."

Kurt didn't say anything. He felt the same; scared when it came to Blaine. They'd only kissed a couple dozen times, and once had a semi-steamy make out session when Kurt was dropping him off. Kurt stopped it once Blaine's finger curled themselves on the collar of his scoop neck, his knuckles brushing Kurt's chest. He wanted to go further, but he was scared at what Blaine would think of his body.

Coming out of his head and back into the real world, he defended Mercedes. "You, Mercedes, are the hot damn piece of eye candy. You may not be a skinny as the other girls, but that doesn't matter. You are the most confident person I know, and if you ever feel like you have too much, I'll gladly take some off your hands."

At this point they arrived on the Lima Bean, Kurt parking beside Finn's beat up rust bucket. He killed the ignition and turned to face Mercedes. He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked into her dark chocolate eyes.

"Kissing is the first step. It's easy 'Cede. Just lean in-" Kurt started to lean in, "close your eyes, and kiss!" He said as he planted a big kiss on her cheek right beside her mouth.

"You idiot!" she yelled playfully, hitting his arm. "You're not allowed to almost steal my first kiss from me- even if you are the most beautiful person I've ever met."

They both unlocked their seatbelt's and got out of Kurt's Navigator. He hit the 'LOCK-ALARM' button on his keypad- he has never been broken into and does not intend to start now.

"Anyway, you have all summer to get into Blaine's pants." Mercedes said, hooking her arm into Kurt's.

"And you-" he said, tapping her nose, "Have all summer to plant one on Trouty Mouth's guppy lips." He said jokingly, quoting Santana's god-awful song she felt the need to sing for Kurt one day in Glee Club.

He linked his arm in Mercedes like old times and they walked into the Lima Bean to find Finn, Rachel, Puck, Lauren, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sam, Quinn, Mike and Tina all waiting for them to arrive. They sat down in the corner of the coffee shop with 4 couches, two loveseats, and four single seats, specifically for large groups. Kurt sat in a loveseat by himself, waiting for Blaine to show up. Mercedes took a seat next to Sam on the couch and grabbed his hand. This didn't go unnoticed, though. Finn raised a hand and pointed to them. Rachel gave an excited squeak and Santana gave the "You go girl!" look to her. Sam smiled brightly and pressed his lips to her hand still clasped in his.

Just then Blaine walked in, and instead of wearing the black skinny jeans he was wearing a pair of beige shorts with all sorts of pockets and zippers- a very manly pair of shorts, in Kurt's opinion. He was also wearing a tight fitted grey v-neck (nothing too deep, just enough that Kurt could see a few curls of his chest hair). It's not like he minded- quite the opposite actually. He might like to dress fashionably and keep up with the latest styles, but he was still gay. He liked the look of men. Call him weird, but he actually loved it when Blaine didn't shave that morning, or when he didn't comb his hair with copious amounts of his ridiculous Xtreme Hold Hair Gel.

"Hey." Blaine smiled his 100 watt smile. He flopped down next to Kurt, and placed a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek as he reached an arm around his shoulders. Kurt flushed slightly, and smiled back at him. Blaine quickly joined the conversation, and began to lightly trace patterns on Kurt's shoulder. Whether he was aware he was doing it or not didn't matter to Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Artie!" Puck called, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he responded. Wow, Artie, very articulate.

"I said are you with us. Obviously not. What are you looking at?" He said, trying to see where Artie was looking before Artie quickly moved his gaze away from the pretty barista he was not-so-subtly staring as for the past few minutes.

"She's pretty. Go get her number." Puck suggested. Artie couldn't fool him.

"I'm nervous." Artie admitted. "She's pretty and I'm in a chair."

"Fuck you, that's not an excuse. I'll go get it for you." Puck said standing up.

Artie tried to stop him, all to no avail. Puck ignored him and walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" the barista asked politely.

"A flower cookie." Puck replied. She raised an eyebrow but punched it into the register. She grabbed a bag and placed a yellow and pink frosted flower-shaped cookie in it.

"That'll be one seventy-five." The barista said handing him the bag. Puck gave her 2 one dollar bills.

"It's for my girlfriend." He explained, not liking the eyes he was getting from her. "So, my boy Artie has eyes for you." Puck said bluntly as she handed him his change.

"Which one is he?" she said, looking over his shoulder to their group of loud and boisterous friends.

"He's the one in the chair." Puck said quickly, then he held out his hands, "But don't let that stop you. He's got a sweet voice, and he's totally nice."

"I wasn't scared." She said as she pushed down on a button on the cash register. Blank receipt paper started printing off, and she grabbed the end and ripped it off expertly. She grabbed a pen, scrawled 10 numbers down on it and her name "Jen" in loopy letters. She handed him the paper and gave him a smile. "Tell him to call me."

Puck balled up the paper and raised his pointed index finger to his temple and the jutted it outwards in a salute. He walked back to their group and threw the ball into Artie's lap. He smoothed it out and said thanks to him. Puck nodded and sat down next to Lauren. He gave her the cookie he bought for her, and she smiled at him.

Looking around at the group he was with, Puck thought back to a year ago and realized how much his life has changed. He was best friends with a kid in a wheelchair, dating one of the biggest, most bad-ass chicks in his school, a father to a baby he didn't know and not even caring about the totally-flaming homosexual couple sitting across from him flirting like no one was watching. And Puck couldn't be happier about it.

Karofsky was sitting in his car building up his courage. Santana told him to come to the Lima Bean with the whole Glee Club there. He didn't know why he came in the first place, considering he didn't like anybody in it. But that would be lying. He did like the Glee Club. He was totally jealous of them. He wanted that many friends, that much _diversity_ and acceptance. He wanted to come out, too. He hated being in the closet. And Kurt; if he was being honest, he _really_ liked Kurt. And he hated himself to no-end when he found out Kurt transferred because of him. Karofsky was just scared. He didn't want people to find out he was gay because of what he did to Kurt when _he _found out. Karofsky really wanted to go in laugh and drink coffee and have fun with everyone, but he knew Blaine would be in there. Blaine. That queer was like a permanent stain that he couldn't get rid of. He wanted to be the one to go in there and hold Kurt's hand and tell him he looked good in those jeans.

Karofsky shook his head. He would not think homo thoughts. Maybe if he tried, he could become straight. Or do what Santana said; get married, have kids, and every once in awhile go have a quick fuck with some dude if the need got too bad.

Karofsky shook his head again. He was going to go in there and ignore the stares. Santana invited him, after all. And even if they didn't believe him, Karofsky apologized to what he did to Kurt. There was no reason for them to hate him. At that Karofsky snorted. They had a great reason to hate him.

Whatever. What the fuck ever. He opened his car door, got out, locked it, closed it, marched over to the Bean's door, opened it, stepped inside, and stopped. The first thing he noticed, _the first fucking thing he noticed_ was Blaine with his mouth right up close to Kurt's ear and Kurt with a coy smile playing across his lips. Kurt's eyes found Karofsky standing there and became as big as dinner plates. His smile vanished and was replaced by resentment. He stopped Blaine from whispering, and Blaine turned to see what he was looking at.

Karofsky closed the space between the door and their group in 3 big, heavy steps, and stood there. Blaine stood up too. Karofsky noticed Blaine was puffing up his chest in a subtle manner, and Puck immediately turned to see what Blaine stood up for. Puck stood up too, and tilted his head back and pursed his lips.

"Get rid of the duck face, loser." Karofsky spat. Puck took a step closer and Santana stood between them.

"Back off, Puckerman." She said warningly.

"Get this meat-head out of here then. Homophobes aren't allowed." He said turning to face him. Karofsky noticed Kurt stood up behind Blaine, one hand on his boyfriend's arm, the other clutched across his own stomach.

"He hasn't said anything yet." Kurt spoke up.

Blaine looked at him in trepidation. "Kurt, you can't be serious?"

"I am." He said, looking into Blaine's eyes severely. "Until he says or does something, let him stay."

Karofsky didn't acknowledge Kurt's words, just sat down next to Santana and put his hand on the inside of her thigh. He knew she really didn't care if he did it. She knew he did it to feel comfort from someone who knew what it was like. She absent-mindedly put her hand over his, earning appalled looks from several people in the group.

What the fuck ever.

At 9 o'clock that night, Kurt was standing at his front porch with Blaine standing in front of him, hands buried deep in his pockets, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Are you into me?" Blaine asked frankly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt couldn't believe he heard those words come out of his mouth.

"Are you into me? I'm serious."

"Blaine." Kurt cupped his face in his hands and looked into his eyes, forcing himself to see Blaine's soul through his eyes. "I'm so into you."

"It doesn't seem like it." Blaine admitted, looking down.

Kurt let his hands drop. "Are you into me?"

"_So_ into you." Blaine said looking up into his eyes.

"What is it about me that you like?" Kurt asked. He mentally slapped himself for asking the question, but he didn't retract it.

"Kurt." Blaine's eyes looked pained. "Everything about you is amazing. The way you smile, the way you care so passionately, the way you can think of a comeback on the spot." He let out an exasperated sigh. He put his hands onto his forehead for a few moments and when he looked back up he was almost crying. "I love you. _So _much." His voice was trembling. He didn't go on.

"I love you, too! Blaine, I do!" Kurt grabbed his face again. His voice lowered to the point where Blaine could barely hear him. "I'm just so _fucking_ scared."

The tear in Blaine's eye spilled over, caressing his cheek like a gentle reminder that he's only human.

"What are you scared of?" Blaine whispered.

"You not liking me…physically." Kurt couldn't look at him.

Suddenly Kurt felt gentle but desperate kisses taking possession over his mouth, feeling Blaine's lips in a rush, convincing Kurt that _this _is what he felt.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Okay? Don't think that for even a moment I wouldn't like you like that." He looked up into Blaine's eyes once again.

"But I'm so feminine. And you're not. Hell, girls have hit on you because you don't even _seem_ gay. And I don't like feeling like the girl in this relationship." Kurt admitted.

Blaine gave a weak chuckle. "You're as much of the girl as I am. And if you don't want to seem like the girl, make a first move, pay for our dinner, kiss my forehead. Kurt, I want this to be an equal relationship."

"And I want it to be too." Kurt said smiling through wet eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips before he pressed another one to his forehead. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine replied, smiling. Blaine turned around and began heading toward his car parked on the side of the road. Kurt watched the whole time as Blaine walked down the front lawn, hands buried deep in his pockets. When he reached his car, he turned back to Kurt, smiled, and blew a kiss. Kurt gave a simple but affectionate wave and retreated into his house feeling ten times lighter than he did earlier.

It was 8:30 on a Monday morning and a tender hand was shaking Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinny, it's time to get up. I have to take you your new job." Her mother stopped shaking her shoulder noticing she was up and awake. She walked to stand in the doorway.

"Thanks, mom. I'll get ready." Quinn replied. Her mother nodded and left the room. Quinn sat up, stretched, and swiftly removed the blankets over her warm figure. The wave of cold air was enough to wake Quinn up from any sleepiness still hanging about. She stood up, walked out across the hall in her short green shorts and white tank-top, grabbing a fresh towel from the linen closet. Quinn walked into the bathroom and started undressing. Once she was standing there naked, Quinn examined herself in the full body mirror. She had faint stretch marks across her stomach around her belly button; like the heat waves a kindergarten student draws around their sun. Looking at her scars, she thought of her daughter, Beth. How was she? She wondered. Was Shelby a good mom?

Quinn never regrets giving her baby away, because she wouldn't have a normal life anymore if she didn't, but that doesn't mean she never thinks about her. After all, 23 of those little girl's chromosomes were _hers_. She made that baby. She took care of her in her most vulnerable stage. She risked her life (maybe she was exaggerating a little) to carry this baby until she could survive without her. She pushed that baby through her vagina, for crying out loud. She sat there in a puddle of sweat and blood and shit as she delivered a life to this world. And even as disgusting as that sounds, it made Quinn's heart ache. She wanted to see her, Beth. She wanted to know her, at least a little bit. Let her baby girl know that she hadn't abandoned her. She just simply couldn't take care of her.

By the time Quinn was getting in the passenger side of her mom's car, she was worried she was going to be late. She was in her new work uniform; black shorts, a forest green tee shirt with the embroidered name "Lima Gardens" above the left breast. She was indeed working at a nursery. With plants, and dirt, and decomposers and fertilizer. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her chin, and she had plain simple pinky hued makeup.

The first task her boss had given her was to go pick up any potted plants people had set down deciding they didn't want it anymore. She was walking though the third aisle when she saw someone sitting in a wheelchair, uniform clad and trying to reach a plant. Quinn hurried over to them and noticed it was Artie.

"Hey Artie; let me get that for you." She said, grabbing said plant and giving to his outstretched hand.

"Thanks. You work here too?" He asked, noticing her uniform.

"Yeah." She replied. "It's my first day here."

"Same." He smiled. "What has the boss told you to do?"He asked her.

"Pick up misplaced plants." She answered. "What about you?"

"Same. We should work together." He suggested. "Uh… I mean, only if you want to."

"I would love to." She smiled at him.

So that's what they did. She pushed Artie down the aisles, and he would pick up all the plants he could reach, and she would grab the rest, placing them in Artie's lap. They laughed and joked around about what a great summer this was going to be; even though they both knew if they continued doing this all summer, it would be a very terrible summer indeed.

At the end of the day, Quinn was surprised to find she didn't want to go home. She was really enjoying hanging out with Artie. He was funnier than she ever imagined he'd be. But he assured her he'd be here tomorrow and the next day, the same days as her.

Quinn couldn't help but smile to herself as her mom picked her up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N, in my mind, Lima is somewhere near Cleveland, OH. Jsyk.**_

It was a Tuesday night and Santana was sitting on her bed painting her toenails bright red and catching up on her latest episode of Mad Men. She sighed to herself. Here she was, sexiest girl in this damn state, sitting alone on a Tuesday (but it felt like Friday cause it was summer) night by herself watching TV. Suddenly her phone buzzed once beside her and familiar name lit up the screen.

_Text message from: Britt_

_Hey can we tak?_

Santana smiled to herself. Britt sucked at spelling, but this was just _bad_.

_Of course we can, sweetie. Come by my house?_ She replied, setting her phone down beside her. Her phone buzzed in reply almost immediately.

_Text message from: Britt_

_C u soon_

10 minutes later Santana heard the front door of her house open and Brittany's airy voice announcing her arrival.

"I'm in my room." Santana called to her. She pressed pause on her PVR and turned to look at Brittany as she walked in and sat down.

"I'm really confused right now." She admitted after a moment.

Uh, oh. A serious conversation. Trying to lighten the mood, she jokingly added, "What is it this time?"

"These older guys asked me if I wanted to go teach dance to a bunch of kids over the summer. Like, as a job. But it's in Columbus. I think. That's what my mom said."

"But- but that's so far away. We won't be able to see each other very much." Santana said in a small voice.

"It won't be for very long. He said only 3 weeks. He saw me dance at Regional's with Mike and he said he loved it. He said I'd be perfect."

"That's great, Britt. Really; I'm so happy for you." Santana said truthfully. She stood up and urged Brittany to do the same. She pulled her into a big hug and kissed into her long blonde hair. "I want you to go."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to leave you here. I want to be here if you want me to be." Brittany asked.

"Yes, Britt, I'm sure. I really want you to go and have fun and teach kids how to dance like a pro. I'll miss you, but we can still text and call each other. And you probably won't be able to do this again. Do it. For me." Santana urged, still hugging her.

And they stayed hugging like that for a very long time, just enjoying the feel of the other wrapped around them.

"Artie, stop it! I give! Mercy!" Quinn was screaming playfully. Artie and her where in the fertilizing section of the nursery, stacking bags of fertilizer and cans of live worms. Artie had decided to be funny and opened a can and was holding a worm out to Quinn, who was trying to bat it away without actually touching it. Worms were disgusting, okay? "Stop it! I'm serious!" she squealed.

"It's only one of the most important things our planet is host to." Artie informed her. "You should be lucky to have the chance to witness one."

"I'm pretty sure everyone has seen a worm before." Quinn said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not this worm." He said playfully, holding it out to her again. She recoiled from it yet again and Artie gave up, putting it back in the can.

Just then Quinn's phone started ringing in her pocket. Rubbing her hands on her dirt stained apron and making sure her boss wasn't around; she reached into her pocket and grabbed it. The caller ID read _unknown_ but she answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

"This is she. Who is this?"

"Shelby. I adopted your daughter." Quinn's mouth was agape as she stared straight ahead. "Hello? Are you there?" she heard the woman on the other line speak.

"Why did you call?" Quinn finally managed.

"I just thought, y'know, maybe you wanted to meet her?" Shelby's voice sounded nervous.

Quinn's mouth fell open again and this time she looked down at Artie, who was thoroughly confused. Quinn panicked and hung up quickly.

"Who was that and what did they say?" Artie asked point-blank.

"Shelby." Artie still looked confused. "She adopted my baby." Quinn explained.

Artie stared at her with what she was pretty sure was on exact copy of her face right now.

"I had a great time tonight." Sam said as he and Mercedes stood in front of her house.

"Yeah, me too." She said smiling. God, Sam liked her smile.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then." He concluded. She nodded and said nothing. They simply stared at each other and Sam took it as a signal.

He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes, getting ready to finally, _finally,_ kiss Merced-

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this." He heard her say. He opened his eyes to find that she had taken a step back, effectively putting her back against the wall of her house.

"Did I do something wrong? Is there something on my face?" He asked as he rubbed his chin as if expecting something to be there. Nope, nothing there except slight unnoticeable stubble that grew back since this morning's shave.

"No, it- it's not you, it's me. Oh, God. That's the lamest excuse out there. And now I'm making it worse, oh, _God_, Mercedes stop talking!" She scolded herself.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, being as delicate as he could. "Have you kissed anyone before?" He asked.

She gave a slight negative shake of her head and looked toward the ground again.

"Do you want to kiss me?" He asked, and before he waited for a reply, he added, "'Cause I want to kiss you."

Her head snapped up. "Of course I do! It's just- I don't… I've never…" words failed her.

Very slowly, Sam reached under her chin and began to make her eyes meet his. He leaned in ever so slowly, alternating his gaze between her eyes and her lips. Eventually it didn't matter because he closed his eyes anyway. Eventually he felt his lips press against her chocolate brown ones, and reveling in the softness of them. Her hand came up to touch his bicep, effectively steadying her. After a few seconds (or minutes or days or years) he pulled back and studied her expression.

"Why was I so nervous?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Sam shrugged and gave a big smile. Mercedes smiled back and moved her hand from his arm to his face, and leaned in again. He considered moving his hand to twist it in her hair, but quickly deciding against it. Sam knew Mercedes cared about her hair almost as much as Kurt did. Instead he placed delicate fingers on the small of her back and pulled her in closer. Sam was pleasantly surprised when she was the one to initiate deepening the kiss. He complied, opening his mouth and letting her tongue in. Before anything else could happen, however, somewhere deep in Mercedes pocket a recording of Kurt's countertenor voice singing a low quality version of _Good Old Fashion Lover Boy_ started playing.

Mercedes sheepishly pulled away and smiled at Sam.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said sweetly before kissing her cheek and walking back down to his car at the end of the driveway. He faintly heard Mercedes answer with "Kurt, honey, guess what?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon and Burt and Carole Hummel were at work, Finn was over at Pucks having a death match in a game of Halo, and Kurt was up in his room lying underneath his boyfriend while his boyfriend and he were having a particularly steamy make-out session.

"Kurt, Kurt oh my goodness, stop for a second." Blaine said, propping up on his elbows so he could look in Kurt's eyes.

"Is something wrong? Does my breath smell?" Kurt whispered as he blushed.

"No, no. It's not that." Blaine chuckled, "It's just we haven't talked about what happens after this."

"Oh." Kurt said sounding relieved. "I guess we should probably talk about it. Make sure we're thinking the same things."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Blaine agreed. He sat up straight, and Kurt did the same. They both looked at each other waiting for someone to say something first.

"Have you ever, y'know, gone farther with anyone before?" Kurt asked nervously after a few strained seconds.

"No." Blaine admitted and Kurt let out a relieved breath. Thank god, Kurt thought. He could not bear the idea of Blaine having any past experiences to compare him to. "But I have seen another person's penis before."

Kurt's eyes must have been huge because Blaine hurried to explain himself.

"The guy I went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with," Blaine paused. When he continued his voice was lower, "When we healed from our injuries..." Kurt let out a sympathetic noise and placed a hand on Blaine's knee. Blaine's voice continued at its regular volume. "We were kissing up in his room, and then he suddenly stood up and whipped it out." Kurt let out a laugh.

"Just like that?" he asked, still laughing as he imagined Blaine's face.

"He told me he wanted me to suck it, and I ran out of there. I mean, I booked it. Shortly after that I transferred." Blaine concluded.

"I want you to know, that I will never, _ever_, tell you to do something unless we both agree to it." Kurt said half serious, half still laughing.

"Thanks." Blaine said with a smile. "You too."

"Do you see us going further though?" Kurt had to ask.

"Of course I do, Kurt. I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And I'd love to see more." Blaine said with a lift of his left eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine toward his so he could lie underneath him again. "You might have to prove that. Because I'm not sure I believe you."

"Kurt Hummel, are you telling me I have to prove my sexual attraction to you?" Blaine asked, mock affronted

"Slow down, cowboy. Just kiss me for now."

And that's exactly what he did.

It was around 10 at night and Rachel Berry was sitting in her living room watching a rerun of Grey's Anatomy eating cucumber sticks and low fat ranch while her dad's were on their date. When the commercial came on, she picked up her phone and texted Finn.

_Are you still awake?_ She sent.

Exactly 32 seconds later he replied,

_Ya, you?_

Rachel rolled her eyes his terrible texting grammar and replied,

_Are you at home?_

And again, 30 seconds later he replied,

_Ya. Y?_

_Can I come over?_ It wasn't that long of a walk there, only about ten minutes, and who would be out and about right now anyway?

_Sure. Bring some of those amazing candies your dads have in the cubberd. _Rachel actually snorted out loud at his spelling mistake.

_It's "cupboard" and of course I will :P _she sent back.

His reply was a simple _:P c u soon._

Rachel paused her show and changed out of her pajama bottoms. She put on her argyle skirt that she knew Finn loved to make out with her in. She put on a pair of red flats and grabbed her keys. As she locked the back door behind her, she found herself wishing she had a car. Her dads usually let her drive their car, except they were out till "Around twelve" they said. She set off down her street at a quick pace, thinking about Finn and her up in his bedroom kissing. She was about halfway there when she remembered she forgot the candies. Oh, well. Finn would have to deal with it.

As she walked past the alley between the gas station and the liquor store, she saw a man in the shadows lurking beside an unused door. She quickened her pace a bit, and not looking back. A few seconds later she realized without looking that he was following her. Rachel reached the stop lights and pressed the crosswalk sign. She prayed it would change soon. But the man following her, no matter how perverted, wouldn't try attacking her while she was in a bust intersection with cars. Finally the little white man started flashing, and she crossed the road quickly. Unfortunately the man caught it too, and he was still following behind her. She chanced a glance and noticed he was still pretty far back, but gaining speed.

Rachel's heart pounded in her chest. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and held down the F key until Finn's number dialed. She held it up to her ear.

"Hey. Are you still coming?" he answered merrily.

"Someone is following me." She whispered.

"Are you walking?" Finn asked.

"My dads' took the car. Come pick me up, I'm at 33rd and Watson. Please hurry. And don't hang up." She pleaded.

"I have to walk. The car is in the garage, and Kurt has his out." He said. Rachel's heart skipped a beat. "But I'm running to meet you."

Rachel couldn't believe there was no car for him to use. Still, she was thankful he was coming at all.

"Is he just following you, or trying to talk to you too?" Finn asked.

"Just following me, but he's getting closer."Rachel answered, sounding scared. She really hoped she'd get to Finn before the man caught up to her. "Where are you now?" she asked.

"I just turned the corner." Okay good, Rachel thought. She'd keep walking up the next road, turn left, walk down that road some, turn at the third right and she'd probably catch Finn there. She could do it. She stayed on the phone with him the whole time, barely talking. She was just breathing loud enough to let him know she was still on the line, and he was doing the same. She could hear him jogging down the street.

She was just about to pass the second road (only one more block to go, she thought) when the man finally called to her.

"Hey pretty, where are you taking off to?" he called. He sounded like he was in his mid thirties, and he sounded drunk.

"_Finn_." She breathed.

He seemed to know exactly what happened because the ear piece indicated he was probably running faster now.

"Slow down, pretty. I want to see that skirt up close." The man called again. Rachel's stomach clenched. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she didn't stop or slow down.

"Pretty lady!" he called again, except this time much closer. Rachel panicked and looked back at him, just in time to see him run up and grab her arm. She screamed.

Finn turned the final corner just as he saw somebody smack Rachel to the ground. They had both stopped using their phones as a means of communication. Once Finn started running, his phone wasn't by his ear.

"Get off her, you creep!" Finn yelled as he ran full force towards Rachel and the man.

"This girl is mine, get your own!" He shouted as he pulled Rachel back up by her hair. Rachel was screaming. The sound enveloped him in sorrow. If he could go his whole life never hearing that sound leave her lips again, good.

Finn reached him by them by now, and realized he was at least two feet taller than this man. He curled up a first and slammed it into his face. The drunken man fell sideways to the ground and lay there unmoving.

"Oh, _Finn."_ Rachel sobbed as she hurled herself into the warm confines of his arms. She held her arms in between them and he just held her, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay, Rach. You're okay. I'm here. I'm here now, it's okay."

Five minutes later, he was still holding her and the man started to stir. Finn let go of Rachel and bent down so he could deliver another sucker punch to his face. Finn stood up and called 9-1-1.

Once the police arrived, the man was being put into cuffs and in the backseat of the car.

"This man is a wanted criminal, Miss. You are very lucky." The officer told her.

Rachel looked up at Finn with tear filled eyes and gave him the warmest look she could manage.

"Then I guess I owe a thank you to my boyfriend." She said, still looking up at him.

"You did the right thing by calling us, kid. Nice punch, by the way." He said as a parting. He got back into his car and drove off.

Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulder and walked the rest of the way to his house with her.

Once they were there, they went up to his room and just cuddled. One of Rachel's dads called her and she told him she was spending the night at Mercedes.

"Thank you, Finn." She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Shh, you don't need to thank me." Finn said, rubbing at the back. He guessed you could say they were spooning, except they were facing each other. His arms were wrapped protectively around her and she had her small hands resting on his broad chest.

"The sun will come out tomorrow." He sang softly into her ear.

"Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow," she sang back just as softly.

"There'll be sun." they both sang in perfect harmony. Finn felt her laugh lightly and felt her breath against his neck.

"Just sleep. I'm here." Finn mumbled into her hair. A few minutes later her breathing got deeper and Finn knew she was sleeping. Only then did he let sleep overcome him too. They slept in each other's arms all night.

"Tina, are you sure?" Mike asked for what seemed like the fifth time.

"Yes, Mike. Now please, get inside me!" Tina pleaded.

Mike and Tina were in Mike's basement bedroom and they were both completely naked. They decided that tonight would be _the _night and they were going to have sex. Mike was wearing the condom, and Tina was lying down on top of him. Everything was good to go. Except Mike kept asking if she was sure and Tina was getting impatient.

"Mike, are _you_ sure you want to do this?" she finally asked.

"Yes! Of course I am." He reached between them to grab at his erection and position it at Tina's entrance. "Okay, here we go."

"No self-pep talks, baby. Just do it. _Please._" Tina begged.

Slowly, Mike started to push himself inside Tina, and they both let out low moans. Oh yeah, Tina thought, this was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello lovelies! Here is chapter 5 for you! Remember to please review! **_

Two days ago Shelby had called and dropped a bomb on Quinn.

She wanted Quinn to meet Beth. Beth just had her first birthday a couple days ago and Shelby wanted Beth to know her. If Quinn was up for it.

Quinn agreed immediately, but began to wonder if she acted too quickly. This was her daughter. Her daughter whom she was going to meet.

Quinn was going to meet her at the Lima Bean right after work. Artie's shift started 10 minutes before hers ended so she couldn't talk to him about it. Quinn was at a loss. She wanted to tell somebody, talk to somebody about it, but she quickly realized she didn't have any friends to talk about it with. Except for Artie. He was the one person she talked with all the time, and she discovered she really, really liked talking to him.

Four long hours later, Artie showed up for work. And Jen was sitting in his lap, much like when Finn rolled her to class in grade 10 during their wheelchair assignment. So they were dating. She had her lips pressed to his ear and her legs delicately draped over his arm rest. She was a very pretty girl. She had wavy red hair and freckles covering her face and arms and chest. From where Quinn was standing, it looked like she was wearing cropped jean shorts, and a floral print tank top with ripped red converse. Artie stopped moving and turned his head to kiss her full on the mouth.

Quinn looked away. She already felt lonely; she didn't need to feel ugly too. Jen was really pretty and Quinn was jealous. She knew Artie got Puck to ask her for her phone number but Quinn didn't think anything actually happened. Artie never talked about her; but in hindsight that was because Artie was too nice of a guy to rave about another girl to the girl he was hanging out with.

"Hey, Quinn!" Artie called from behind her.

She turned to look at him and noticed Jen was now standing behind his chair pushing him toward her. Her green eyes were big and friendly and Quinn couldn't stand it.

"My shift's over, I'll see you tomorrow." She quickly mumbled before pushing past them and out of the nursery.

Rachel was sipping at a mug of orange pekoe tea as she sat on the counter in Finn's kitchen.

"You don't have to cook me any food." She reasoned. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon, and Finn had just woken up. He insisted that after last night, he was going to cook Rachel some food.

"Somebody has to." He countered, as he gave a small smile.

"I'm not hungry." Just then her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Sure you're not. Is that why your stomach is growling at me to cook faster?"

"No. That's not my stomach." Just then Kurt walked in. "It was Kurt's."

"Did you just get in?" Finn asked Kurt over the island in their kitchen.

Kurt turned slightly pink and nodded.

"I spent the night at Blaine's. We didn't do anything though, I swear!" he held up his hands in mock defense.

Rachel giggled. "We won't tell on you if you don't tell on us."

"You spent the night here?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Yeah, but nothing happened." She assured him.

"There was something I wanted to tell you guys." Kurt said in a thoughtful voice a few minutes later.

"Well, how about you have some breakfalinner and think about it." Finn said, using his spatula to gesture to the bar stool at the island.

"What the heck is breakfalinner?" Rachel asked, thoroughly confused as she took a seat. Her and Kurt exchanged glances and started laughing at Finn's made up word.

"It's a combination of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Breakfalinner." He explained.

Rachel took the plate of scrambled eggs, and re-heated leftover ham and started eating. It didn't taste very good, but food was food, and she really was hungry, no matter how much she denied it. And honestly? The food was helping her keep her mind off the night before.

"OH, YEAH!" Kurt shouted, causing Rachel and Finn to jump. "There's a town fair coming to Lima this Saturday and there is going to be a talent show. I was thinking the Glee Club could participate."

Rachel immediately dropped her fork and started thinking about all the solos she could sing. "Sorry, but I'm going to sing a solo."

"Well, we didn't have to do it together, solos or small group performances would be fine. I just thought it was a good way to keep us in vocal practice." Kurt explained.

"And what a great idea!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What about a duet?" Finn asked her as he bumped his shoulder against hers.

"Sure sweetie. I'll do both!" Rachel was getting really excited now.

And for the rest of the day she didn't think about the old man or being followed home.

Quinn slowly started walking inside the Lima Bean and had her eyes frantically searching the place for any sign of a woman and a toddler.

Suddenly she saw a little head with light brown hair tied up in pig tails facing away from Quinn.

And just as suddenly her mouth went dry. That was her baby girl. She slowly made her way over to where she saw Shelby had taken a seat, never taking her eyes of the way the little girl was playing with her my little pony on the coffee table.

"Oh, Quinn, I'm so glad you showed up." Shelby said enthusiastically as she pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn didn't hug back.

"Is that her?" she asked instead.

"Yeah, it is. Beth, honey. Somebody wants to meet you. Come here, sweetheart." The little girl turned her head to look at her adoptive mom that called her. Once Shelby had her full attention, she beckoned with her hand. Beth started walking over to them.

Walking. Her little girl was walking. Once she got closer Quinn noticed her eyes. They were exact copies of Puck's. Quinn's heart started hurting. Beth had hair that was lighter shade of brown then Puck's but darker than her own natural colour. Of course, she wouldn't have blonde hair. Quinn dyed hers.

She had her facial structure at least. Everything else looked like Puck.

"You can hold her if you want." Shelby encouraged.

Quinn gave a weak smile and reached out to Beth, who was now standing pretty close to her. She reached under her arms and lifted her so she was staring straight into Puck's eyes. She smiled and placed a light kiss to her forehead before she started crying.

Two days later, the Saturday Night Carnival was in town, and everyone in Glee Club got together and decided they would perform in the talent show. The talent show didn't start until 9 however, so they had an hour and half to kill by playing cheap dart games and vomit-inducing rollercoaster rides.

Blaine mistakenly tried to convince Kurt to go on the Hellevator, and Kurt went on and on about how he doesn't do rides. Instead, Blaine grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, ignoring the looks of Lima's homophobic rednecks, elite, and Christians, and took him to a ball toss. After making two out of three shots, Blaine won Kurt a stuffed rainbow bear.

"My first gay pride carnival stuffy, given to me by the man I love." Kurt said affectionately, and glanced around quickly before giving Blaine a quick kiss.

It was nearing nine o'clock now, and Kurt was a part of the talent show. Blaine wasn't allowed to perform. Something about 'bringing business to another venue' that Six Flags was not okay with. Whatever. He had a front row seat and he was going to watch all of his friends and his boyfriend perform something spectacular.

The curtains rose, and from what Blaine gathered, it was only the New Directions and some amateur magician performing tonight. Rachel stood there in the middle of the stage as an upbeat tempo rocked the stage. Blaine had to say, he was honestly surprised Rachel was doing something top 40. She was usually so Broadway.

"There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head, glitter all over the room, pink flamingos in the pool," Rachel started singing.

Oh, her, Blaine thought. She knew how much he liked Katy Perry, and she was probably doing it just because he couldn't. His suspicions were confirmed when she spotted him at shot him a wink right as she passed over the line about her being screwed (oh, well).

Blaine started clapping along with everyone else as the song ended and she walked off stage. Tina and Mike came on stage, and she was singing while Mike did perfect dance moves all around her on stage.

When they were done, Puck started doing an old Bon Jovi classic and Sam and Mercedes did a Broadway duet. Finn sang "Secret's" by One Republic. He received a vigorous round of applause. Quinn didn't perform. She was at home, as far as Blaine knew. Artie also didn't perform. He was on a date with Jen again. So that left Kurt and his performance with Santana and Tina. If Kurt was very sad to see Brittany go to Columbus, he was downright miserable to find out she couldn't be a back-up dancer for him; something about 'old times'. So Santana volunteered to take her place. Kurt was frustrated but quickly taught her the moves.

He wouldn't tell Blaine what he was performing, though. He said it was a surprise. He also said this performance was put on especially for Blaine. You could say Blaine was beyond excited and anxious. Suddenly, the three of them ran forward on stage and took their places. Kurt was center, with Tina and Santana flanking him. Tina and Santana were both wearing what looked like a black woman's one piece bathing suit.

Kurt was wearing _skin tight_ black jeans and a spandex shirt with a glittered vest and a narrow black tie.

Blaine melted.

Then the music started and Kurt started to dance.

Correction, _now _Blaine melted.

Kurt was doing an amazing rendition of Single Ladies by Beyonce. Kurt had these moves down pat, and he was unbelievably sexy while he did them. When he started moving his hips though, Blaine gave a surprised squeak to find out he was getting hard.

Was Kurt purposely trying to embarrass Blaine? Why would he perform such a sexy song and _not warn Blaine? _Blaine thanked the God of Good Fortune though that he was wearing loose boarding shorts and not skinny jeans or something. It would be less noticeable in them, plus the added bonus of the fact that it's dark out now. When Kurt finished his song, Blaine stood up and clapped ferociously. Kurt caught his eye and winked at him.

Blaine started walking toward the back stage after the show was over, (Rachel Berry the winner of talent show, _of course_) and desperately tried to find Kurt.

"You alright, there, hun? You looked like somebody electrocuted you." Kurt asked from behind Blaine.

Blaine pulled a one-eighty and surged forward, trapping his boyfriend in the hottest kiss they have ever had.

"I need you, right now." Blaine growled before pulling Kurt by the wrist to his car so he could (hopefully not get in a car accident on the way and) drive to his house and be alone with Kurt.

He swore he could hear Kurt's breathless voice saying "Mission accomplished" from behind him.

_**SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PREPARE YOURSELVES.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**First time ever writing smut, bear with me.**_

The drive to Blaine's house was painfully slow. Both he and Kurt weren't looking at each other the whole ride there. If they did, they wouldn't even make it to his house.

Understandably, Kurt was nervous as hell. His stomach was twisting in nervous anticipation. He really wanted to do this, but his fear of Blaine rejecting his body hadn't entirely gone away. On the other hand, this was happening because of what his body did up on the stage earlier.

When Blaine finally pulled into his driveway, Kurt raced out of the car and ran up to the door. He knew his parents were out, they were both volunteering at the fair until at _least_ midnight. He pressed his back flush against the door and waited for Blaine. He was running toward Kurt with a determined look on his face. He stopped right before he reached Kurt and then crushed his body against Kurt's. The automatic light came on from sensing motion, and Blaine reached behind Kurt to unlock the door without breaking their lips apart.

After what felt like hours, Blaine began pushing Kurt back into the entrance hall of his lovely home. They stumbled and fumbled until they _finally_ reached Blaine's bedroom. Kurt grabbed at Blaine's neck and began pulling him back towards the general area of the bed. Kurt let out a surprised squeak when he found out the bed was much closer, knocking his knees out from under him and Blaine landed heavily on top of him.

"Sorry, Kurt-" Blaine began.

Kurt cut him off by rapidly flipping them so Kurt was straddling Blaine's lap. He moaned into Blaine's mouth and Blaine's hands trailed down to grab at Kurt's ass.

Kurt very, very reluctantly pulled back and rested his forehead against Blaine's so he could catch his breath. Blaine was also panting heavily. They both laughed breathlessly.

Kurt stood up and began pulling his shirt off. Blaine quickly stood up and grabbed his wrists.

"Let me." He whispered. He slowly trailed his fingers feather light up Kurt's chest and started loosening his tie. Once his tie was over his head, Blaine's fingers began undoing the buttons on Kurt's vest. Every time Blaine undid a button, he kissed the shirt underneath it. Kurt couldn't look away, but all he wanted to do was close his eyes and throw his head back. Once the vest fell off his shoulders, Blaine started pulling the bottom edge of his spandex shirt to pull it over his head. It was off of him in one smooth motion and then Blaine took a step back to admire Kurt's body.

Kurt blushed fiercely under Blaine's gaze. His fear of his body's (lack of) sex appeal quickly disappeared because Blaine was looking at Kurt with dark, lust blown eyes. Blaine let out a breath and looked in Kurt's eyes when he said, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." He closed the pace between them and kissed him deeply.

Kurt started to pull Blaine's shirt over his shoulders and once it was off, Kurt rubbed his sweaty palms over Blaine's slightly hairy chest. He supposed he should be embarrassed about how sweaty his palms were, but Blaine didn't notice. When Kurt's hand found Blaine's nipple, he rubbed his thumb over it in rough circles. Blaine moaned again. Kurt took that as a good sign and pinched his nipple in between his thumb and index finger. Blaine moaned even louder into Kurt's mouth. Blaine pulled back and started sucking at Kurt's jaw; not hard enough to leave a hickey, though. Kurt continued his assault on Blaine's hard nipple, and then sank down so he could cover the other one with his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it, and then pinched it lightly between his teeth. Blaine let out primal, almost animal sounds above Kurt.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you like this?" Kurt asked, smiling slightly.

"You have no idea." Blaine growled.

"Show me." Kurt commanded. Blaine pulled back enough to look in Kurt's eyes. When he saw that Kurt was 100 percent serious (and excited) Blaine's eyes darkened even more (how was that even possible?), he lunged down and took Kurt's right nipple in his mouth. Kurt let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan, and tangled his hands in Blaine's hair. Blaine shifted back and forth between Kurt's right and left nipples, eventually putting a thumb on each and standing up straight to kiss Kurt.

"Almost makes me wish I had two mouths." Blaine said, a little breathlessly.

Kurt let out an abrupt laugh and kissed Blaine again.

"Pants need to come off now." Blaine said in a low voice.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and led him to the bed. "Lay down on your back."

Blaine did as he was told.

Kurt admired the boy lying down before him. Something hot twisted in Kurt's stomach, because this boy was (clearly hard and) waiting for _him_.

Kurt crawled on the bed in what he hoped was a sexy way, and sat on his own feet between Blaine's ankles.

"I want to blow you." Kurt said in his fake confident voice. He was nervous as hell, but confidence was sexy.

"Go right ahead." Blaine said as he let out a breath. Suddenly he sat up, completely sober. "But Kurt… I _really _do love you, but I don't think I'm ready to reciprocate… doing that. Not yet, anyway."

Kurt leaned forward and gave Blaine a one-armed hug. His chin rested on Blaine's shoulder and rubbed his back. He felt Blaine wrap his arms around him.

"That's okay. Thank you for being honest. I wasn't expecting you to, either. I just want to do this _for you._ Not because I'm expecting anything in return." Kurt leaned back and looked into Blaine's eyes. "When you're ready."

Blaine mumbled a thank-you and gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright. Let's get started." Kurt said rather loudly. He leaned back and watched as Blaine propped himself on his elbows so he could watch.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's shorts and started undoing the button and zipper. When he could see Blaine's light blue boxers underneath, he grabbed the waistband and Blaine lifted his hips so Kurt could pull them off. Once they were off of his ankles and Blaine was laying there in his boxers, Blaine said in a gravelly voice, "Now you."

Kurt was pleasantly surprised and nervous all over again. He stood up and silently took off his skin tight pants until he was standing there (hard as a rock) in his black briefs. He started blushing. "If I wear anything else in those pants you can tell." He explained.

Blaine started shaking his head, "Look's amazing. You're beautiful."

Kurt blushed and got between Blaine's legs again. He kissed the skin above Blaine's boxer waistband, causing Blaine to visibly shiver.

Kurt knew this was probably very ridiculous, but instinct told him this was sexy to the people it involved, so he licked the skin he had just been kissing, and then blew cold air on it. Kurt looked up Blaine's chest in time to see his nipples harden even more, and Blaine draw in a breath. When they locked eyes, all fears Kurt had about tonight quickly disappeared. Blaine loved him and wouldn't judge him, no matter what embarrassing things Kurt did tonight. They would get better with practice (that's assuming this goes well and they are still together by the end of it).

Kurt tucked a finger into Blaine's underwear, and looked up at Blaine as he slowly pulled them down. Once Blaine's cock was free, Kurt stopped moving and just admired it. It was longer than his, but not quite as thick. It was also deeply flushed and darker than the rest of Blaine's already tanned skin. (Stupid bastard was out in the sun for like, an hour and gets a tan, while Kurt walks to the end of the driveway and back and is sun burnt.)

Blaine lets out an awkward cough and says in a smug voice, "Like what we see?"

Kurt flashes him a devilish grin before poking his tongue out to lick the side of Blaine's cock, all while looking at Blaine. The smugness fell off his face and was quickly replaced by pleasure. His eyes fluttered, but never broke contact with Kurt's. When Kurt wrapped his lips around the head, however, Blaine closed his eyes and threw his head back between his shoulders.

Kurt closed his own eyes and just started going by feel. He massaged his tongue under the ridge, and then sank down lower. What he wasn't prepared for, though, was Blaine lifting his hips, trying to get more of himself in Kurt's mouth. Kurt pulled off quickly and Blaine started apologizing.

"It's okay, it's fine. Just not yet, okay? Maybe once we get better at this." Kurt gave a clever smile and brought his lips back down on Blaine's cock, this time with his hands on Blaine's hips to hold him down.

"I love when you talk about a future that includes me." Blaine says hoarsely.

Kurt pulled off and made eye contact (something about looking into Blaine's eyes just _nnnngh_) and said in a promising voice, "You will always be in my future."

They gazed at each other for a few seconds before Blaine whimpered and Kurt remembered about his (probably aching) cock right beneath his chin.

Kurt sank over it again and sucked. Kurt wasn't sure if he was any good at it, but the noises Blaine started making kept him going.

It took a few minutes, but he eventually found out (more or less) how Blaine liked it. He _loveloveloved_ it when Kurt was as far down as he could take him (for now, that would change in, hopefully, the near future) and bit down lightly, with the barest amount of pressure. He also made almost illegal noises when Kurt squeezed at the base and sucked on the head and swirled his tongue around it.

Kurt pulled back long enough to say to Blaine, "Tell me when you're close. I want us to come together."

It only took another minute or so and Blaine was moaning to Kurt that he was close.

Kurt pulled off quickly, and kind of felt guilty about leaving Blaine hanging (no pun intended).

Kurt lied down beside Blaine and then Blaine got on top. He pulled Kurt's briefs off much the same way Kurt did with him, and then Blaine held his palm out to Kurt. Kurt started licking it, salivating all over his hand to the point where it should be gross. Except Kurt knew what Blaine was going to do so he didn't have any problem with it.

Blaine pulled his spit-slick hand back and then wrapped it around Kurt's leaking cock. Kurt moaned and thrust his hips upward into Blaine's fist, and Blaine squeezed. Yeah, that wasn't working for Kurt.

"Not so tight." Kurt requested. Blaine apologized and loosened his grip.

"Like this?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded his head, not managing to form words. Blaine's grip was looser and his thumb was swiping back and forth over the head and into the slit.

Kurt lost all rational thoughts right bout then. The house could be burning down around them and Kurt wouldn't have noticed. The only person his saw right now was Blaine, and Blaine's hair, with small curls sticking to his face from sweat.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine." Kurt whispered. Okay, so maybe he could form some words.

Just then Blaine's hand did _something_ it wasn't doing before and Kurt was _so close._

"Stop, stop." Kurt begged.

"Did that hurt-" Blaine began but Kurt cut him off.

"I was so close. And I want to come together." Kurt was honestly surprised by how calm and confident he sounded.

Blaine's face went from being concerned, right back to turned-on.

Blaine scooted closer and he and Kurt were on their knees facing each other. Kurt reached down and grabbed Blaine just as Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt. They slowly started jerking each other off.

"I'm close, baby. So close." Blaine whispered.

"Me too. Hold on, one second Blaine."

"_Kurt-_"

And it was the name that did it. Kurt's body stiffened same time as Blaine's and _somehow_ Kurt managed to keep stoking Blaine through his orgasm, and _somehow_ Blaine was returning the favor.

Once they were both spent and covered in come, they fell down against the sheets facing each other.

Kurt took a lazy hand and dragged it through the come on Blaine's stomach (weather it was Blaine's or his own didn't matter), and brought it up to his mouth. Kurt experimentally licked the come off his middle finger, and wasn't surprised to find it tasted very bitter. It was purely _erotic_ that he could taste two different flavors, though. _You and Blaine's come taste different from each other's,_ he thought. Holy shit that was turning him on.

He finished licking his hand clean and looked at Blaine sheepishly.

"Want a taste?" he asked as he blushed.

Blaine suddenly leaned in and kissed him open mouthed and wet. Kurt moaned into the kiss as Blaine's tongue licked all the flavor of come from his own mouth. He heard Blaine moan and _no fucking way_; his dick was trying to get hard again.

Blaine pulled back and let out a low whistle.

"I never thought that would be as hot as it just was." He admitted. Kurt agreed with him.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, staring into Blaine's eyes.

"I love you, too." Blaine whispered back.

They knew they couldn't fall asleep, because Kurt had to be home by midnight, and that's when Blaine's parents got home. But it was still 11 and they were pressed flush against each other (their mixed come drying between them) and staring into each other's eyes, not saying anything; not feeling the need to say anything.

At 11:45, Kurt reluctantly stood up and crossed Blaine's room to wear his underwear landed. He pulled them back on and found his jeans. He grudgingly pulled them on too, but decided he wasn't putting his spandex shirt back on. Instead he went into the bathroom and took a washcloth and wiped the dried come off of his stomach. He walked into Blaine's room again to find him lounging peacefully with his arm behind his head, subtly showing off his biceps. Kurt opened Blaine's closet, and when Blaine raised his eyebrow, Kurt pulled out one of Blaine's old grey hoodies depicting his place on the Dalton Academy Athletic Team.

Kurt slipped it over his head and warmed up at the thought that Blaine had worn this same hoodie. God, he hadn't worn a hoodie like this in nearly ten years. His fashion sense was too developed to wear such an article. Except for some reason, he had the fantasy of pulling his boyfriend's sweater on after they had sex (oh, my god! They had _sex!_ Not penetrative sex, but _still_). So that's what he did.

"It looks good on you." Blaine pointed out.

"Honey, please. Everything looks good on me." Kurt said nonchalantly.

Just then Blaine stood out of bed, and for a fleeting second Kurt was worried that he was naked. Not that he minded the sight, it's just that it was almost 12 and he had to go. If Blaine was naked, no way he was going anywhere.

Thankfully Blaine had his boxers on (he must have put them on when Kurt went to clean up).

Blaine gentlemanly walked Kurt out to his car and kissed Kurt (in his boxers, god what the neighbors must think) goodbye.

Kurt drove home that night feeling better than he ever had in his life.

He didn't dream when he slept.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry if this chapter is bad. It was really hard to write, and I had no motivation to do it. But here it is, to all you lovely readers. **_

_**Also, please review (: they make my life better and I will write faster.**_

_**Thanks lovelies!**_

Mercedes was sitting in front of her mirror doing her makeup and hairspraying her hair to perfection for her date with Sam that afternoon. As she swiped lip gloss on, she couldn't help but remember how Sam's lips felt. 5 days ago, it was a normal Tuesday night and Mercedes had her first kiss. And with a total hunk, no less.

Since then, it seemed like all they did was kiss; not that she was complaining. When he saw her Wednesday, he kissed her sweetly a few times. On Thursday, she saw him and initiated the kiss, several times. Mercedes enjoyed kissing Sam first. It made her feel, sexy, somehow. Because she could kiss a guy and he wasn't complaining or pushing her away. He _enjoyed _it.

Friday and Saturday they had several make-out sessions. Twice in her car, once in the Sam's motel parking lot, and another time laying in the grass at the town's soccer field. Sam couldn't afford to take Mercedes out on big fancy dinners and she really didn't care. So one day he brought a blanket and take-out Chinese and they lied in the soccer field watching the stars. It was incredibly romantic, and they started kissing, which turned into making out, which Mercedes stopped because it was moving a bit fast. Sam didn't complain.

So here's Sunday. Sam asked Mercedes if she wanted to hang out with him and his siblings. She quickly agreed; touched that Sam wanted her to meet them.

They weren't doing much; just walking to the closest park and letting the kids play for a bit.

So Mercedes decided to take her wardrobe easy today, wearing her usual black skinny jeans (she didn't feel comfortable in shorts no matter the weather) and a pair of blue flip flops. To match her flip flops she put on a bright blue tank top with small jewel's accenting the neck line. Very pleased with her outfit, she stood up in front of her full length mirror and snapped a photo with her phone. She sent it to Kurt for approval. Soon after sending it, she got a reply saying it was immaculate ("_couldn't have done it better myself. Well, maybe, but still, very nice! Also, call me when you have a minute.")_

Well, she had a minute now, so she called him.

"Hello my fierce friend." He answered.

"Hello my news bearing friend."

"What makes you think I have news?" he said shyly.

"Don't even. Spill."

"Blaine and I had sex. Not like, full on sex, but we did some things and _Mercedes I'm not a virgin and I lost it to Blaine!_" He said in one breath.

"No way! Oh, my god, Kurt I'm so happy for you! I take it the Single Ladies dance worked then?"

"Better than I thought it would. After the show he couldn't keep his hands off of me, and then we drove back to his house. Which I'm still unsure how he did because I wouldn't have been able to drive. Anyway, we got back to his house, shed our shirts, God he's hot, and then talked about what we were expecting, and then-" Kurt finished with a squeal.

"I don't want to know all the dirty details, but was it good?" she asked, smiling.

"It was amazing, 'Cede. He was gentle, I was gentle, and there was feelings and understanding, not to mention months of sexual tension. For me, anyway. It was _passionate._"

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so happy for both of you." The phrase, _'congrats on the sex' _came to mind, but Mercedes didn't mention that out loud.

Shortly after she hung up with Kurt, she primped one last time and headed out the door.

Mercedes walked to the nearby park and saw that Sam was already there, sitting on the picnic bench and whistling as he watched his sister and brother chase each other around.

"Hey, Blondie." She said affectionately as she approached the bench.

Sam stood up when he heard her voice. "I didn't hear you arrive."

"Well, I don't usually announce my presence from afar." She teased.

Sam looked at her fondly and closed the remaining space between them to give her a kiss.

"Oh, Sammy! Is this your _giiirrlfriennnnd?"_ Sam's younger brother, Stevie, shouted from behind Mercedes.

"Yes it is. Stevie, Stacy, I would like you to meet Mercedes." Sam says as he fans his arm out to Mercedes.

"We know you! You sang in the glee club song with Sammy that one time." Stacy realizes.

"Yeah, I did. That's awesome that you remember me." Mercedes smiled.

"You were a pretty awesome singer." Stevie tells her.

"Thank you! You were a pretty awesome dancer." She said brightly.

And that's how it went. It was easy being with Stevie and Stacy. They liked her and she liked them. Her heart swelled because of how close this was bringing her and Sam together. Like something shifted. She had a feeling that if Stevie and Stacy didn't like Mercedes, Sam wouldn't want to be with her for very much longer. But because they did like her… Mercedes smiled incredibly. She was so happy to be here right now. Especially when she and Sam started playing tag, and whenever Sam was it, he would catch Mercedes and kiss her lightly with a big smile on his face.

"So, how are you and Jen?" Quinn asked Artie out of politeness. Jen had brought Artie into work again, or rather, Artie wheeled Jen in and then bought Jen a flower and then she would leave. While Artie was buying the flower, Jen started talking to her. Jen was polite, friendly, and very optimistic. Quinn disliked her immediately. Quinn almost snapped when Jen started talking about what a great guy Artie was. Why did this even bug her? She and Artie weren't romantically involved, so why was she so jealous?

Her and Artie were back to picking up astray flower pots and such when Quinn felt the need to torture herself and asked him how it was going with the two of them.

"Oh, y'know. She's cool. She really likes dogs." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. What kind of answer was that? He didn't sound into her _at all_.

"Likes dogs?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, and other things. We've been out to dinner a few times." He said blandly.

"Sorry for being a little blunt, but I see you kiss all the time, you can't stop smiling when you're with her, and you seem really into her. Why are you being so _blah_?"

"Quinn." Artie spun his chair around so they were facing each other. "It would be kind of rude of me to enthuse about my girlfriend to somebody who likes me. I can see how much it's hurting you, so I don't know why you keep pushing for an answer."

Quinn's mouth fell open and it hung like that until she had the brains to close it. She stared blankly at him. "I-I don't like you. Like that." She deflected. But as soon as Artie said it out loud she realized he was right.

"Don't do that. Don't deny it. I know you do." Artie said harshly. Quinn felt emotion rip through her chest and soon she was fighting back tears. "I like you to, Quinn." He said much quieter.

Quinn didn't know what to say. Instead she just babbled a few words she hoped Artie would understand, "Then why- I can't- Don't say that…" she looked away from him.

"But I can't dump her for you. She and I are really good together, and what if it didn't work out between us? I don't like being faced with this."

"I have to go… get plants." She pointed toward the opposite end of the nursery and walked away from him.

Sunday night Lauren was doing the family's weekly run to the grocery store when she overheard a conversation that nearly changed her life.

She was grabbing a bag of M&M's and the latest GQ magazine when the unmistakably nasal voice of Lucy Quinn Fabray was heard in the next aisle. It sounded like she was talking to her mom or someone, but Lauren could still hear her.

"I visited her again today." She was saying.

"How did it go?" a lady asked. Yeah, Lauren thought, probably her mom.

"Pretty good. Beth is so big. And she recognizes me now." Quinn replied in a happy voice.

Beth…where had Lauren heard that name before? She remembered Puck mentioning it once.

Holy shit. Her daughter. Her and Puck's daughter.

"I said something though." Quinn added. Lauren listened very closely now. So, she was kind of an eavesdropper. Sue her.

"I said to Beth, 'Come to mommy.'" Quinn almost whispered.

Lauren gasped. Surely she heard that wrong.

"I felt so bad. I excused myself and left before Shelby could stop me." Quinn's voice was fading. Lauren wasn't so creepy as to stalk them around the store, though. She had her juicy fill, and she quickly finished the shopping and raced home so she could phone Puck.

When Lauren brought in the 3 grocery bags and carton of milk, she retreated to her room and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Puck's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"What are you wearing?" he answered by way of greeting.

"Quinn is seeing Beth." Lauren jumped right in. She wasn't one to beat around the bush. Much.

It was quiet in the other line for a few seconds.

"Puckerman? Noah?" she said quietly.

"Beth as in my daughter, Beth?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. By the sounds of it, they have met a few times."

"Why wouldn't she _tell me?_" Puck asked rhetorically.

There was suddenly a soft thump and Lauren guess Puck fell into his bed.

"I want to meet her." He said suddenly.

"Understandable. But think, Quinn hasn't told you, so how would you know about it if you brought it up?" she tried to reason. She wasn't the jealous type, but if Fabray and Puck bonded over their re-found baby, something might come up.

"I don't have to tell her. I don't want anything to do with Quinn either." Puck clarified, putting Lauren slightly at ease. "I just want to meet my daughter. Know what she looks like. How did you know anyway?"

"I heard her in the grocery store." Lauren said nonchalantly. Then she added compassionately, "I bet she looks like you."

She could almost hear Puck smiling. "Yeah, I bet she does."

Shortly after that, Puck changed the topic and they ended up having phone sex before they both hung up and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn came stumbling down the stairs that morning, still tired.

"What time is it?" He grumbled as he rubbed his face with his palm.

"It's 10, Finn." Kurt said.

"Ten?" Finn exclaimed. "I'm up at ten?"

"I made you breakfast. I'm heading out with Blaine today. We're going to have dinner and then-" Kurt paused. "Then watch movies." He continued as he looked away.

Okay, whatever. Finn would just eat some breakfast and when Kurt went out to watch movies with Blaine he'd call Rachel and see if she wanted to come over.

The best part about summer was the fact that parents still had to work. So if Kurt left, he and Rachel would be alone. And he loved being alone with Rachel.

Once Finn was finished eating, Kurt cleaned up after him. Okay, weird.

"Something up, bro?" He asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"No. Nothing." Kurt's voice squeaked.

"Yes there is." Finn pushed. Cue realization. "You and Blaine are going to be alone, aren't you?"

Kurt suddenly found his cuticle very interesting.

"You dog!" Finn exclaimed as he punched Kurt's shoulder. This got a very irritated look from Kurt, but Kurt didn't say anything.

"Just don't tell mom and dad." He pleaded.

Finn stopped in his tracks. "M-mom?"

"Yeah, don't tell them- oh. Oh, Finn, I'm sorry. I don't have to call her mom if you don't want me to. I'm so sorry. She's your mom, not mine." Kurt rambled.

"No, Kurt. Go ahead. I know that you don't have your mom anymore and its fine if you want to call her that."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice. When Finn enthusiastically shook his head, Kurt added, "You can call Burt your dad, if you want."

"Thanks, Kurt. I will." Finn smiled. "Now you and Blaine have fun." He winked at Kurt.

Kurt blushed fiercely and then waved Finn goodbye and then headed out the door.

Finn showered and then called Rachel. When Rachel showed up, she was wearing her argyle skirt. She gave a small smile.

"I know how much you like this, and we didn't get a chance to do anything last time I was here…" she trailed off. Finn enclosed her in his arms and kissed her deeply. They made their way up to his room and then lied down on his bed.

She was straddling him, his hands very slowly slipping down. As soon as the past her waist line, she sat up and looked down at him severely.

"I think we need to talk." She said knowingly.

"T-talk about what…?" Finn played dumb. He didn't want to have this conversation.

"Sex."

Finn blushed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We need to. Finn, I don't know if I'm ready for sex, but you seem to be. We need to talk about what happens now."

"I'm not ready for sex, but some things." He said slowly. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"Things like what? You have to tell me Finn." When Finn didn't answer, she climbed off of him. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "If we don't talk about it, we could have miscommunications and then complications and I don't want that."

"But people don't talk about sex. It just happens." He gestured weakly with his hands.

"If you aren't mature enough to talk about sex, Finn, then you aren't mature enough to have it." She said looking in his eyes sincerely.

"I want to experience things with you, Rachel." He said looking down to his hands. She climbed beside him and laid her head on his chest facing away from him.

"Like what?" she whispered.

Finn swallowed before he continued. He got over his awkwardness because the only way anything was going to happen was if he told her. "I want to orgasm together." He whispered as he blushed fiercely.

"How?" she continued. She wasn't looking at him, which made this bearable, but he still felt nervous about saying things like this out loud.

"Uh… well, a- a hand-job would be fine. Or head." He whispered. "But whatever you're comfortable with."

Rachel was silent for a moment, and for a fleeting second Finn thought he said something wrong. Just then she whispered, "What about me?"

Shitshitshitshit. That was even worse than telling her what he wanted. Just then Finn had an idea. She asked him what he wanted; he'd ask her what she wanted.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked quietly. They still weren't looking at each other.

"I want- Well, I've thought about you… when I… when I'm alone at night." She said nervously. Ah, Rachel. She can ask but can't answer.

"Like what?" Finn echoed her.

He could almost feel her annoyed. She took a deep breath before answering. "When I use my fingers, Finn. I imagine them as your fingers." She said rather impatiently.

He smiled and pressed his lips to her hair, right by her ear. "I imagine my hand is yours, too." He whispered.

Finally she looked up at him, eyes slightly dark. Finn felt something twist in his lower abdomen, and started feeling his blood rush…elsewhere.

"Finn, I'm home!" a feminine voice called from downstairs.

"Hi, Mom!" he called back. Then he groaned. Rachel giggled and gave him a chaste kiss. Then she stood up to cross his room and head downstairs.

"So, want to pick up where this left off tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

Rachel just giggled and said, "Mmmaybe."

Finn groaned again and began following her down the stairs.

"I'm almost there."

"Well, hurry up."

"I see our street."

"Drive faster!"

"Are you at my house?"

"Yes, now Brittany, _please hurry up!_" Santana shouted into the phone.

As soon as Santana saw the yellow car turn the corner, she started smiling and she hung up her phone.

Brittany's mom parked hastily in the driveway and before the car even came to a complete stop, Brittany was rushing out of the car to hug Santana.

"I thought you were going to be gone longer." Santana said into Brittany's hair. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Apparently I don't know how to talk to kids, and I wasn't doing a very good job. So he sent me home with a full time's pay."

Santana smiled and thanked the heavens. Then she did something she should have done a long time ago. She pulled back just enough so she could kiss Brittany on the lips; even with her mom watching.

The kiss held every feeling Santana ever held for Brittany since she found out she loved her. It poured heat and love and passion from her mouth into Brittany's, and Brittany _kissed her back._

Santana had never felt better in her entire life.

Only when she was gasping for air did she finally pull back. She couldn't believe that actually happened. The next words out of her passed though her lips without her brain's permission. Her heart took over her speech.

"I want out of the closet. I'm sick of it in here. It's lonely, and it doesn't have you. I want to be with you, for real this time. So Brittany S. Pierce, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will, Santana. I love you." Brittany said honestly.

"I love you too." Santana whispered against Brittany's lips and she went in for another kiss.

"Oh, shit." Mike muttered as he pulled out of Tina. They had frequently been having sex, and every time it was perfect. Except not this time. Well, it started perfect, except in ended rather badly.

"Mike, there are two things you never want to hear after sex, and that's 'Oh, shit' and 'I have AIDS.'" Tina said, suddenly very nervous.

"The condom broke." Mike choked out.

What. The. Fuck. This could not be happening. Tina wasn't ready for that kind of news. She couldn't have kids. She was going to get pregnant. She was going to ruin her own life, and Mike's life. Nononononono!

"What are we going to do?" Mike asked in a broken voice.

Tina tried to regain some of her composure before she spoke again. "I'll take the morning after pill, and then pray and pray and hope nothing happens. Oh, my God!" Tina started crying.

Mike held her tightly, whispering reassuring words in her hair and apologizing again and again.

"It's not your fault, Mike. I mean, yeah- it is your sperm. But it was an accident that the condom broke." She sobbed.

Mike comforted her while she cried into his chest. _Things will be okay_ she told herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**It took me a while to start this chapter. If you left a review, thank you thank you thank you!**_

_**If you haven't yet, please do!**_

_**Also, I know nothing about to obtain the morning after pill, so if my interpretation of it is wrong, let me know and I'll change it.**_

Tina had a terrible night. After the fiasco that was last night, she drove to the nearest ER and asked for where she could get it. The lady left for a minute and came back with a small bottle. She instructed Tina on how to take it properly and Tina went home and took it right away. She was not going to get pregnant. No fucking way was she getting pregnant.

Later the next day, Mike came by to see her. He asked her how she felt and if she was doing okay. Tina assured him that yes, she was fine, and would he please stop asking her.

At around 4, Tina's phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, and it wasn't local.

"Hello?" she answered politely.

"Hello is this Tina Cohen-Chang?" a man with a gruff voice asked. He seemed polite about it, so Tina decided to continue the conversation.

"Yes, can I ask whose calling?" Mike looked over at Tina.

"My name is Lionel John Henderson. I saw you perform at the Saturday Night Fair Talent Show. May I say you were quite excellent?" he praised.

"Why, thank you." Tina cleared her throat. "Sir, can I ask why you called?"

"I'm part of a Hollywood movie production and hiring company. There are scouts all over America looking for talented people to star in a movie my company is producing. One of the roles is an Asian American woman who can sing, and you are an excellent singer. I don't know about your acting skills, but I would like to ask you to come in for an audition. If we like you, you will be hired and come to Hollywood with me to star in this movie. What do you say, Tina? It's one audition and it could change your life." He finished.

Tina must have looked shocked, or at the very least very surprised because Mike was almost nose-to-nose with her asking what he said.

"Uh… sure. Where and when?" Tina decides. Lionel John Henderson gives her the address and time and thanks her for listening.

Once she hung up, she tells Mike about their conversation. Mike's mouth is agape.

"Are you going to go?" he asks.

"If I nail the audition, I think so. I still have to talk to my mom and dad about it, but yeah. I think I'll go. This is a once in a lifetime thing, Mike. If I don't take it, my singing career might never get going." She reasons.

"I understand, but Tina… you would be leaving your life behind." Mike sounds desperate.

"Let's just see how the audition goes." She smiles and kisses him.

Artie was excited. He and Jen were going out tonight to the best restaurant in town (besides Breadstix; after a while, everyone is sick of that place). Because of his wheelchair, he's going to meet her there. She assured him that she doesn't mind that he can't drive. At least not until he gets an adapted car.

Jen arrived 3 minutes after Artie got there, and they ordered right away. Trial and error told them they liked eating first, and then sitting and talking afterward. Five minutes after they ordered their food, two familiar voices were heard at the table behind Artie. Artie turned a little to find Kurt and Blaine sitting across from each other. Blaine had his hands folded in front of him resting on the table, and Kurt was looking at the menu. Neither of them saw Artie. Kurt was deciding what to order that wouldn't fill him up too much because he still wanted to take Blaine to a Coldstone Creamery later (Kurt talks pretty loudly), and Blaine was staring at Kurt with heart-shaped eyes. Artie smiled to himself. They both were madly and deeply in love. Artie was in some un-established love triangle he didn't want to be in. How cruel was life?

"Hey guys!" Artie spoke up, waving a little.

"Hey, Artie. How are you?" Kurt asked politely. Blaine waved and smiled.

"I'm good. I'm on a date with Jen." Artie said gesturing to Jen across the table. She waved and smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Jen." She introduced herself.

"I'm Kurt. And this is my boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt said glowing. Artie supposed any opportunity Kurt got he was going to introduce Blaine as his boyfriend.

"How long have you two been dating?" She asked with a smile. She seemed genuinely interested.

"3 months to the date. That's why we're out to dinner here." Blaine explained with love dripping from his voice.

"I guess we'll let you have your date back, then. Nice seeing you guys." Artie enthused.

"We should all hang out sometime. What are you doing next weekend?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, nothing. Jen, do you want to go on a double date with them?" Artie asked.

"Sounds like fun! See you then!" she exclaimed.

"I'll text you. Have fun, guys." Artie finished talking and turned around to face Jen.

"They're really cute." She said quietly, leaning in farther so only he could hear her.

"Yeah, they've known each other since like, November though. Blaine didn't make a move until last March. It was big news for everyone to find out Kurt finally got a boyfriend. He really deserves one."

"They seem really happy." She said dreamily, looking over Artie's shoulder. Artie snuck a glance and found them holding hands over the table.

"Yeah, they really are." Artie said quietly.

Just then their food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence, and afterward went for a walk (Artie wheeled) through the park and then Artie's dad picked them up and drove Jen home.

Artie was falling for Jen pretty quick. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about Quinn tonight.

It took three rings before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" a sugary sweet voice answered.

"Can I talk to Quinn please?" Puck asked in his nicest voice.

"Sure, one moment." Quinn's mom replied in the same sweet voice.

"Hello?" Quinn's voice answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you got in contact with Beth?" Puck asked blatantly.

"Puck? How did you know?" her voice seemed less sure then it did before.

"Don't avoid the question. Why didn't you tell me?" Puck was furious. He wanted to meet his daughter.

"I didn't tell you because Shelby called me. Not you. I didn't go looking for her. If you want I can ask for you to see her, but don't be surprised if she says no." Quinn replied snappishly. She always was good at talking back to Puck. Perhaps Puck just had a soft spot for Quinn.

"Thank you." He replied gruffly.

He snapped the phone shut before she could say anymore.

He hoped he hadn't been to out of line calling her, being rude to her, and then hanging up on her. All he wanted was to see his daughter. Really badly.

It was the next weekend and Kurt and Blaine were sitting on a park bench holding hands with their foreheads pressed together. Kurt could tell they were getting evil and rude looks, but it was just like background noise. All he could see was Blaine's eyes. He was staring into them, memorizing them. He found that Blaine's eyes were a deep amber colour, with gold speckles in them. He decided right then that it would be his life's mission to remember exactly how many gold specks there were. He started counting his right eye, _one, two, three, four, five, and six_; in the left eye there were seven. He stared into Blaine's pupils, trying to see Blaine's soul, and he smiled to himself when he saw his own eyes reflected back.

"I can see myself in your eyes." He whispered, so only Blaine could hear him.

"You're eyes are incredible. They have green and blue and grey flecks and I can see love and passion and promise there; but I can also see distant sadness. Something I plan to get rid of." Blaine promised.

"You're almost there, then." Kurt smiled. "I counted all the gold dots you have in your eyes. Thirteen collectively." He whispered back.

"One for each milestone in my life." Blaine seemingly decided right there and then.

"Oh, yeah? What would those be?"

"Well, let's see." Blaine held his hands out between them. They separated enough to look back and forth between each other's face, and his hands. "Coming out." Blaine put up a finger.

"Going to Dalton." Kurt guessed. That had to be a milestone, didn't it? Blaine put out a second finger.

"Meeting you. Kissing you for the first time. Going to prom with you. Telling you I love you for the first time. Hearing that you love me. Saturday night…" Blaine winked. He had 8 fingers up now. Kurt wondered what he would say next. "When we go all the way. When we get married. When we adopt a kid or use a surrogate. When we adopt another kid or use another surrogate. And when we celebrate our 70th wedding anniversary." Blaine finished his forehead up against Kurt's again. Kurt's breath had caught as soon as Blaine mentioned going all the way. By the time Blaine finished, Kurt heart had swelled impossibly big.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered. He lunged forward and kissed Blaine passionately. He tried to pour all of his love into the kiss, and Blaine seemed to understand, because Kurt could almost feel the love swelling between the two of them. The air between them seemed to be crackling with heat and electricity and just as Kurt was reaching up to twist his hand in Blaine's hair (with much less gel than the ridiculous amount he used to use, but still not completely free of it) somebody cleared their throat. Kurt was about to be catatonic on whomever rudely interrupted their kiss only to find Artie sitting in his wheelchair with Jen holding on the handles behind him. Kurt's rage nearly disappeared when he saw who it was, and then stood up (fingers still laced with Blaine's) to go start their date.

"So Jen; how did you and Artie meet?" Blaine asked.

"That day all you guys were at the Lima Bean, he got the dude with the Mohawk to ask me for my phone number." She explained as she gently rubbed Artie's shoulder before she continued pushing him.

"Oh, yeah. I thought I recognized you. Sorry, I was a little busy trying to ignore somebody there." Kurt mumbled the last bit.

"The meathead who caused a ruff when he arrived?" Kurt nodded. "I was just about to get my manager, but then he sat down and I figured all was okay."

"Well, that guy is everything but okay." Blaine said with an air of finality, telling everyone to drop the subject.

"How did you two meet?" she asked.

Kurt and Blaine's gazes met and Kurt squeezed his hand. "I was not-so-subtly spying on his school and then I cried in front of him, and then he and I became best friends, and then just when I gave up on trying to win him over, he came to his senses and fell for me." Kurt said fondly.

"Throw in some confused sexuality feelings, a bully, and a dead bird and you got it." Blaine added with equal fondness.

Jen and Artie just exchanged confused glances and then they all laughed.

They got a nice lunch at the local deli, sat in the park for a while, and then Artie and Blaine started rapping a song they heard in a car that drove by while Kurt and Jen danced to it in fairly obscene and disturbing moves. Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes went a little dark, and then Kurt threw him a wink and mouthed, "Later".

By five o'clock, Kurt and Blaine excused themselves from the date, saying they had a great time and that they should do this again sometime. Kurt drove his car down on of the more deserted roads with the windows down and Blaine chose that moment to whisper in a gravelly voice, "Pull over in the next parking lot."

Kurt saw one, and pulled into it hastily. He recognized it as a church and began to laugh at the irony. This was a notoriously homophobic church, and Kurt was almost rolling over in his seat laughing. Blaine caught on and started laughing along, but climbed into the back seat at the same time. Kurt followed him back, and then suddenly all laughter was gone because Blaine launched desperate kisses into Kurt's mouth and cheek and ear and neck and _everywhere _he could reach as he straddled Kurt.

Kurt was rubbing his hands lower and lower on Blaine's back, and then toyed with the hem of Blaine's shirt. Blaine pulled back while he quickly and nearly ripped his shirt taking it off. Blaine then made short work of getting Kurt's shirt off, despite all the buttons and clasps and latches.

Kurt kissed Blaine's exposed chest and licked over his collarbone in haste. Blaine started making noises that no church would approve of when Kurt started sucking on Blaine's nipples.

Kurt decided to try out a new technique he read about online; so he bit down lightly on Blaine's erect nipple and swiped his tongue across it again and again and again until Blaine squirmed so much that he slipped from Kurt's bite.

"Where in the _hell_ did you learn to do that, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he panted for breath.

"I can't tell you that. I'd have to kill you." Kurt whispered mischievously against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine shivered noticeably and started rolling his hips down into Kurt's. Kurt (embarrassingly) let out a whine and let his head hit the headrest behind him.

"Ah, payback. Thou art a heartless bitch." Kurt said hoarsely as Blaine did it again.

"I feel so dirty, in a terribly good way." Blaine admitted.

"Why would that- ah- be, Blaine?"

"Because we are two homosexual making out in the parking lot of a church that parade around with "God Hates Fags" signs." He said in rough voice that sent shivers down Kurt's spine and lower.

"If God hates fags, why did he make me so damn adorable?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"You took the thought straight form my head."

They kept dry humping and making moans and gasps until Kurt was desperately clutching Blaine's forearms and in danger of leaving bruises as he panted out two glorious words: "I'm close…"

Blaine bent down and started pushing his tongue into Kurt's ear while he reached a hand down between them and rubbed hard and fast at Kurt's rock hard erection.

Kurt let out a sound that was half moan, half gasp for air and started coming, shaking beneath Blaine, yet seizing up at the same time.

Blaine's climax hit seconds after Kurt's, and Kurt forced his eyes open so he could watch Blaine as he came.

The play of emotion that danced across Blaine's features in the span of a few seconds reveled all of the love Blaine has had for Kurt their entire friendship and relationship. Kurt was captivated by the sight before him. He shook with an aftershock, and Blaine opened his eyes to look into Kurt's.

"You look beautiful when you come." He whispered. Kurt blushed, of course.

"So do you." Kurt said gently, and reached a hand up to push away a sweaty curl from Blaine's forehead.

Just then they both heard a sharp cry of a woman and a man outside the car. Kurt looked out and saw two people running toward the car. Blaine flew off Kurt's lap and Kurt scrambled into the front seat. Just then, the couples were right by the window and saw Blaine and Kurt, sweaty and inappropriate and started yelling profanities about the sanctity of their church and how they were disgusting. Kurt started driving away and Blaine leaned out the window and yelled: "At least we love each other!" and started laughing.

Kurt and Blaine were so happy and in love that not even come-stained pants and homophobic assholes could ruin their mood.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry about the super long wait, guys! I try to update every day or two, but I got my wisdom teeth pulled on Thursday and I've been out of it. If it sucks, blame the pain meds. I've been kind of loopy. Also, the document uploader wasn't working for me at all on Saturday, so there's another reason it's late. I'll compensate with two chapters as soon as I can get them up. **_

_**Review review review.**_

_**Also, can I just say I'm super excited about the last Harry Potter movie coming out? Should I mention something like that in my story? Where they all go out to see it in theatres? Let me know what you think!**_

Tina paced back and forth across the living room until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and let Mike come into the foyer as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm going." She whispered into his shirt.

Mike pulled back immediately, and this was not what Tina wanted to happen. She wanted him to comfort her and tell her she was making a good decision and that he still loved her and they would make the long distance thing worked. That he was happy for her. Instead he looked kind of angry.

"What's wrong?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"What about school?" he asked simply.

"It's summer, Mike." She reminded him.

"Well, this movie is going to be filming longer than the summer months, and you can't drop out. You still have a year left."

"Mike, you're supposed to be happy for me." Tina looked down, unable to look in his angry eyes.

"I am happy for you, Tina. But this might not work out. They might fire you half way through, or before you even begin. You might not even make it!" he cried out.

"I went in for the audition this morning and they called me back an hour later to say I got the part. They said I was 100 percent perfect for the role. Mike, I'm doing this!" Her voice raised near the end.

"And I don't think you should! I think this is too risky!" His voice was slightly higher than hers. Tina felt her throat close up and tears forming.

She wasn't going to yell anymore. And she wasn't going to cry. "I'm going Mike. You can be happy or not; you can support me if you want, but if you don't then we have to break up." She said quietly as she looked toward the ground.

"I still don't think you should do this." He said, voice firm. And there it was. He wasn't going to support her decision, so they were breaking up.

"I'll let you know any more about this whole thing," she gestured to her stomach, talking about the impending possible pregnancy, "but I think you should leave. I'm sorry things had to end like this." She looked up at him, tears freely flowing by now.

The look in his eyes made her cry more, but before she could look into them much longer, he spun on his heel and walked out of the house without looking back. Tina dropped to the floor and started sobbing.

"So how is Beth?" Artie asked Quinn as they went on their daily plant search through the nursery.

"She's good. She's saying my name." Quinn deadpanned as she picked up a Magnolia flower pot that was placed with some Hydrangeas.

"Oh, well, that's good, I suppose."

"How's Jen?" Quinn was in a self-torturing mood again, obviously.

"Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" she replied through gritted teeth.

"Ask me how things are going between us?" he stated the obvious. "I know you don't actually want to know."

"I'm still your friend. And if you're happy, then I'm happy too." She was surprised that it sounded genuine.

"Well then, things are good." he answered automatically. He put the tray that was nestled in his lap onto the counter and turned to face her. "I still think about you, though. I don't know why, but every time she does something, and see you doing it to. And now I'm being creepy. Sorry." He apologized and started wheeling away. Quinn stopped him.

"I might be over-stepping, but I need to tell you something." Cue butterflies. "I can't stop thinking about you. Truly, you are one of the only people I talk to anymore, and it's not the same between us. I don't like it. I still want to be friends with you, but I can't if you're still seeing Jen. It hurt's too much to know that she gets to have you in ways I don't. Artie, I-I-" she wiped a quick tear before continuing. "I love you Artie. And I want to be with you. But you're with Jen, so I'll just go-" Quinn started to leave, but Artie caught her hand. He pulled her down and Quinn's stomach jumped as she realized he was trying to kiss her. She closed the gap and pressed her lips to his.

They heard a scuffle and then shoes hitting the pavement beside them. They looked up in time to see Jen running away.

Quinn chased after her as Artie wheeled as fast as he could toward the direction she ran off in.

Quinn thanked the lord it was a slow day, because her boss didn't see her dealing with personal issues in a workplace.

"Jen, stop!" Artie called when he finally got within hearing range of her in the parking lot. Quinn stood awkwardly off to the side.

"It's fine, Artie; you want to be with her, go ahead!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Jen-" Artie yelled pathetically.

"You were obviously kissing her for a reason! I heard her say 'I love you' by the way. I see what this is. I was just an inconvenience. I'm sorry for getting in the way. We're done, Artie, you can be with her now." Jen finished as she got in the car and drove off, leaving Artie and Quinn looking around awkwardly.

"Quinn, listen-" Artie began.

"No, it's fine." She interrupted. "I'm sorry I broke you two up, you don't have to be with me. I'll just get out the way now."

"I love you too." He finished.

Quinn turned to stare at him for a good 20 seconds before she launched toward him and smashed her lips against his. She nearly crawled into his lap because they were kissing so passionately.

"I want to be with you. I always have." He admitted.

Quinn smiled brightly and then she felt lips pressing to her teeth, so she closed her own lips around them and continued kissing Artie in front of a store full of workers.

Kurt was sitting in the living room with Finn watching the fashion channel, secretly enjoying the way Finn would comment on a garment, or declare his enthusiasm for a particular dress (more often the model wearing it) when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He immediately thought it was Blaine, and was honestly a little disappointed to see that it was Jen. She insisted she got Blaine and Kurt's number in case she ever needed fashion advice or boy advice.

_From: Jen _

_Desperate need of ice cream and Drew Barrymore movies. Can you and Blaine come over?_

Kurt didn't take this as a good sign. _Sure, _he replied, _where do you live? And Blaine lives an hour away. Is it okay if it's just me?_

_From: Jen_

_Yeah, that's fine. 6474 Continental Place._

"Sorry, Finn, but I have to go. Friend in need." He gestured to his phone.

"It's not Blaine, is it? He just left like, an hour and half ago."

"No, it's not Blaine. It's Jen." Finn gave him a quizzical look. "Artie's girlfriend…?" Kurt elaborated.

"Oh, yeah, her. She's cool. See you later." He mumbled, still watching the TV.

Kurt got in his Navigator and drove to the nearest Safeway to grab a tub of ice cream and a chick flick from the entertainment section. He drove over to Jen's and the moment he knocked on the door, it flew open, revealing a dishelved Jen wearing grey sweats and mascara running down her freckled face.

Kurt immediately enveloped her in a hug and started rubbing his hands on her back, and she just started sobbing into his sweater. He tried not to get upset about what the salt water was going to do, because he had an emergency stain removing kit for expensive garments at home he bought online.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked her after her sobs turned into sniffles.

"I-I-I went to s-see Artie, and then h-he kissed Quinn ri-ri-right in front of me-e, and th-th-then he broke u-up with me and start-arted dating her-er." Jen managed to say through choked back sobs and desperate gasps for air.

Kurt made an appropriate noise and steered her toward to the couch so he could comfort her with ice cream and bad movies.

Once half the tub of ice cream was gone, the movie had finished and they now were watching What Not To Wear on TLC. Kurt got a text from Blaine, and when he read it, he started smiling. This didn't go unnoticed, and Jen turned to face him to see what was making him smile.

"What did he say?" she asked around a spoon of ice cream.

"How did you know it was him?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"The way your eyes lit up when you read it." She observed things like that? Kurt was starting to really like this girl.

"He said, 'I was watching a documentary and the colour of the ocean reminded me of your eyes.'" Kurt told her, grinning like an idiot.

Jen smiled a sort of smile/grimace and started fanning her face. "You two are so damn cute. I wish one of you could be like, my brother or something. Or have you guys as dads. Then I could see your cuteness all the damn time."

Kurt smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. "How about you sleep over at my house? I'm allowed girls over all the time." They both looked at each other and laughed. "That does sound a bit strange, I suppose."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll just call my mom." Jen got up and left the room, and Kurt figured he'd call his dad real quick to check.

"Kurt; what's up kiddo?" He answered.

"My friend Jen and her boyfriend just broke up, and I was wondering if she could sleep over at our house tonight. She's really upset and I want to be there for her."

Burt paused. Kurt could almost hear the clicking and cranking of wheels in Burt's head.

"You want a girl to sleep over?" he asked.

"Yes. To comfort her."

"Ah… sure. It's not like you're going to do anything." Burt paused. "Unless you're actually straight and feigned being gay just so you could have sleepovers with girls. In which case, no, she may not."

Kurt laughed, then sarcastically added, "Oh, no. You have seen through my façade. You caught me, dad."

"I'll see you in a bit, kiddo." Burt laughed.

"See you, dad." Kurt hung up just as Jen walked back into the room. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, so Kurt assumed it was a yes.

Finn was warming up a glass of milk and thinking of how terribly sad it was that Rachel and he had done nothing since their 'talk' a few days ago. He was going to try and make a move on her again, and this time it would work.

Finn heard to door open and close and then Kurt's voice mixed with another feminine voice.

Finn grabbed his milk and walked into the living room to see a vaguely familiar girl taking off her shoes with an overnight bag over her shoulder.

"A girl is sleeping over?" Finn blurted out, rather rudely in hindsight.

"Yes. Jen, this is my brother, Finn." Finn smiled at how Kurt referred to him as a brother instead of step-brother. "Finn, this is Jen. She is a barista at the Lima Bean."

"Oh, that's where I've seen you around. Nice meeting you." Finn gave a small smile and waved before realizing he was holding his milk and just sloshed it all over his hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes in a teasing way and placed a hand on Jen's back, showing her up to his room. Finn figured if Kurt was straight, that would be the strangest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Jen was changed into her purple and white star patterned flannel pajama shorts and wife-beater tank and was pulling back the covers of Kurt's bedding. His room was amazing, and Jen was envious. She always wanted a room so… unique. There was no standard IKEA furniture or makeshift bed side tables or anything. It was complete. Jen guessed Kurt probably spent a lot of time working on making it just right.

Just then, he walked out of his attached bathroom and Jen wolf whistled mockingly. His face was shiny from his moisturizer; his hair brushed back and revealing his shiny forehead, and was wearing (surprisingly) grey sweats and a white cotton tee shirt. He pointed an accusing finger at her before his dead serious voice rang out, "You tell anyone what you see, and I will deny it and then bury you in my backyard."

Jen just laughed and patted the bed beside her.

Kurt's face relaxed as he climbed in next to her.

"If you sleep with your hair in a pony-tail, it will leave kinks." He pointed to her messy high pony-tail holding all but shorted pieces of flaming red hair.

"Thank-you. I didn't know that." She replied sarcastically. "Nobody is going to see me and I'm not trying to impress anyone." She shrugged.

"Excuse me, but I _am_ still here."

"But you're gay. I don't need to impress you."

"What if I decide that you're too slobby and never invite you back again?" Kurt challenged.

"Please, honey, I already won you over with my sarcastic wit and charm." She stated confidently.

Kurt just laughed and flopped down on the pillow and pulled the covers up. Jen copied him and then rolled over to face away from him, curling into fetal position. Without anything to distract her, her mind wandered back to Artie and Quinn, and before she knew it she was crying again. She felt the bed move beside her and then suddenly Kurt brought his arms around her. She cried and cried and cried, and Kurt just held her gently. They weren't flush against each other, but they weren't not touching either.

She cried until she fell asleep, and Kurt comforted her the whole time. Jen felt a slight bit better knowing she had a (relatively new) friend who cared about her.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to find he was lying on his back with Jen using his arm as a pillow. He smiled softly when he remembered the previous night. He liked taking care of her. He liked feeling like somebody wanted him to feel better. It made him smile. He gently removed his hand, trying not to wake her, but she woke up anyway. She yawned and Kurt noticed several metal fillings in her teeth.

"You have had terrible oral hygiene in the past." He commented.

"Good morning to you too." She reacted.

"Hungry?" he asked as he stood up, stretching.

"Starving. Do you have French toast?"

While they were in the kitchen making French toast, Finn stumbled in and asked if they could make him some. Jen smiled and replied with a chipper, "Sure!" before Kurt could tell him to make his own. It was funny, having Kurt and Finn stand on either side of Jen. Kurt was shorter than Finn, but Jen was _much_ shorter than Kurt. Probably about the same height as Rachel. Maybe shorter.

"You know what we should do?" Finn asked as he took his plate and sat down, drowning it in syrup.

"Get some French toast to go with that syrup?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"Please." Finn smirked as he squeezed extra tight tilting it back up. "We should all go camping."

Jen immediately looked up while Kurt internally groaned. Blaine would love to go camping, and so would Rachel and Sam and Mercedes and Puck and Lauren and Mike and Brittany and Santana. And no way were they all going without him. But he truly loathed the outdoors.

It was out of the question that Quinn and Artie weren't invited after Jen calmly told Finn what happened, and Tina was gone.

Kurt rolled his eyes over the sound of Jen and Finn gushing over how much fun it would be.

Looks like they are going camping.


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel just hung up her phone and flopped down on the Hummel-Hudson couch.

"Well, Sam and Mercedes aren't going. They are a romantic weekend planned, whatever that means." She deadpanned.

Kurt let out a small giggle from his spot on the couch and then whipped out his phone, presumably to text Mercedes. "That girl…" he said quietly.

Rachel looked up into Finn's face that was sitting beside her, "Looks like it's just you, Kurt, Blaine, Jen, Mike, and Puck, Brittany, Santana and I who are going."

"What about Lauren?" he asked.

"She said she hates camping. Most of the food she eats needs to be microwaved and 'last time I checked there are no microwaves in the woods.'" She quoted.

So, this weekend! Are you super excited Kurt?" Rachel asked him. He rolled his eyes and forcibly smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Stoked." He sarcastically replied.

Finn and Rachel laughed and then Finn took her hand and walked up to his room, where she helped him pack.

That Friday afternoon, all the tents but one were set up and Rachel and Jen and Brittany were setting up a kitchen of sorts on a hold up table.

Puck and Mike were struggling to pitch the damn tent, and after 20 minutes of cussing, Blaine had enough. He walked over calmly and helped them out, and the tent was erect.

"Good job, Blaine. My camper man." Kurt teased and then pecked Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Anything for you, my amazing boyfriend." He smiled.

"I hope you realize that you will be the one stepping in front of me if any bears decide to eat this tender flesh." He rubbed his ass cheek through his jeans.

"What if a bear decides to eat me?" Blaine countered.

"Then I'll run away from you. Sorry, Blaine, but I can't risk this piece of art." Kurt teased.

"I'm getting cavities over here!" Santana called from the picnic bench where she was filing her nails.

"Oh, be nice." Brittany cooed and placed a peck on Santana's cheek. Santana blushed but other than that didn't show any signs of wariness.

Later that night, they were all crowded around the campfire and laughing everything that happened the previous year.

"I have an idea!" Brittany called. "Let's play 'Never Have I Ever.'"

There was a mumbled agreement and then Rachel and Jen stood up and passed out red cups while Puck took the vodka bottle (where the heck did that come from?) and a 2 liter of Coke and started filling everyone's cup.

"I'll start." Finn said. "Never have I ever kissed somebody older than me."

Puck, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Jen drank.

"Never have I ever done a strip-tease." Rachel announced.

Puck, Brittany, Santana and Mike drank.

"Never have I ever read a book." Puck said.

Everyone drank except Puck. Really, Puck?

"Never have I ever gotten in a car accident." Kurt said proudly. Blaine smiled at him before he took a sip along with Puck, Finn, and Jen.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Blaine announced.

Everyone except Jen and Rachel drank. Blaine looked at Kurt quizzically and then Kurt smiled. He pointed to Brittany and whispered, "Blame her." Blaine laughed.

"Never have I ever sung a show tune in front of other people." Jen smiled.

Everyone drank except Jen.

"You know what this means?" Rachel called loudly. Everyone laughed as Rachel fumbled for their portable speaker and started playing the soundtrack to "Smile" by Avril Lavigne.

"This isn't a show tune!" Kurt proclaimed.

"Yeah, well, show tunes aren't fun when you're not in glee club!" Rachel swayed slightly before she started singing, "You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control." Santana smiled and joined in.

"But you don't really give a shit. You don't let it go, let it go with it. Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll."

Brittany sang the first part of the bridge, "You said 'hey'." All the guys quietly called 'hey' at this. "'What's your name?'" All the guys echoed her again. "It took one look and now I'm not the same."

Jen took a breath before she took over. "Yeah, you said 'Hey. What's your name?' You stole my heart and you're the one to blame."

All the guys clapped for her as all 4 girls started singing, "And that's why I smile. It's been a while since everyday and everything has felt this right. And now, you turn it all around. And suddenly you're all I need; the reason why I smile."

All the guys cheered before Puck stood up and took over the next verse. "Last night I blacked out, I think. What did you- what did you put in my drink? I remember making out and then…"

Blaine joined in: "I woke up with a new tattoo. You're name was on me and my name was on you. I would do it all over again."

Finn and Kurt took over the bridge, and then everyone, including Mike, was singing the chorus.

Once the song ended, everyone was smiling and breathing heavily, and the campers next to them started clapping. "Encore, encore!" one woman shouted.

Everyone smiled and then decided to sing "Tonight, Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae.

"It's been a really, really messed up week; seven days of torture, seven days of bitter." Santana sang.

"Then my girlfriend went a cheated on me. She's a California dime and it's time for me to quit her." Jen sang.

And that's how it went. After a few more songs, they were all exhausted. "You're a really good singer, Jen. It would be awesome if you came to McKinley next year and joined glee club."

"I'll think about it." She smiled.

They all retired to their tents. Kurt and Blaine were sharing one on the promise that nobody would hear anything if they did anything naughty. Mike and Puck were sharing. Brittany and Santana were sharing one with Jen, and Rachel and Finn were sharing.

Kurt and Blaine had mischievously had the brilliant idea of bringing along two of the same sleeping bags and zipping them together so it was one giant sleeping bag. They were both lying on their sides facing each other and the middle of the air mattress dipped very low to the ground. If there are any holes in this mattress, Kurt thought, they would wake up in the morning sleeping on the ground.

Their naked legs (they were wearing boxers, calm down) were intertwined and they had one hand held up between them and just the tips of their fingers were touching.

"Remember when you said you liked that this was as romantic as it got?" Blaine reminded him of the first time they tried to talk about sex.

"I was such a fool." Kurt laughed, but their fingers remained touching. He was enjoying the (probably imaginary) feel of electricity passing between their touch. "Do you feel it?" he whispered.

Blaine didn't need to ask what Kurt meant, because _yes, he did._

"I do. It's…amazing." He whispered back. They didn't need to be whispering, because they made sure their tent was farther away from anyone, but it seemed too romantic to talk any louder.

"Puck! That's disgusting! I could hear that from over here!" Rachel yelled.

Puck's laugh filled the entire site.

"Boy's are disgusting." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"We're boys." Blaine reminded him.

"Yes, but we're gay. We come with a 'naturally dapper' setting." Kurt smiled and then laced their fingers together, causing their palms to touch.

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and their chests were flush against each other. It had been almost 2 weeks since their first sexual experience, and Blaine had since gotten over his nervousness about blowjobs.

Blaine started biting Kurt's neck affectionately and making his way lower. Blaine accidentally used his secret weapon to make Kurt scream, and started trailing his teeth over Kurt's (surprisingly ticklish) hip bone.

"Blaine!" Kurt gave a high pitched squeal as he laughed.

"Keep down the sexual noises! Some of us are actually sleeping!" Puck called.

"Shut up, Puck." Santana yelled back. "You wouldn't bother keeping it down if someone was having sex with you in front of all of us."

Kurt's face was bright red and Blaine was laughing against Kurt's skin, making him shiver.

Blaine strategically pulled off Kurt's boxers in the confines of their sleeping bag, before Kurt managed to unzip it and watch his boyfriend go down on him.

After a few minutes of the most intense blowjob ever, Kurt couldn't stay quiet any longer. He had been biting his lip and swallowing his moans before they left his throat. Blaine took a hand and rubbed his knuckles across Kurt's balls before the moved it lower and stoked once, twice over Kurt's hole and Kurt let out a moan.

Kurt barely even heard a girl's giggle from another tent as he came hard down Blaine's throat. Blaine had (nearly) mastered swallowing, and took it graciously.

"Oh, my god, Blaine." Kurt moaned as his boyfriend licked over his sensitive cock once more before sliding up to lay beside Kurt.

"That sounded like a good one! Blaine must be good at what he does, Kurt." Puck commented.

"Shut up, Puck!" everyone cried in union.

Kurt laughed along with Blaine before he realized Blaine didn't get off.

"Here-" Kurt started moving down before Blaine stopped him.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said sternly.

"Sure. What's up, baby?"

"I want to run an idea by you." He said nervously.

"What is it, baby?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, just as Kurt wrapped fingers over Blaine's cock.

"I think… I think… I'm ready… for… for more." He finally got out.

Kurt stopped his fingers. "Do you want to have sex with me?" Blaine nodded.

"Kurt, if you don't want to-" but Blaine didn't finish because Kurt kissed him and resumed moving his hand.

"I don't want you to come on the sleeping bag. Tell me when you're close and I'll swallow." Kurt whispered seductively.

Blain just nodded and threw his head back; breathing quick and staccato.

After both of them were satisfied and they cuddled under the sleeping bag once more.

"I think we should wait until we're back home before we have sex." Blaine suggested.

"I think so too. Also, I don't know if you were thinking of topping or bottoming or what, but I think we should flip a coin. Keep it spontaneous." Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled with his eyes closed. "Sounds good. We'll talk more in the morning." His voice was low and Kurt could tell he was almost asleep. Kurt kissed each of his eye lids before allowing himself to fall asleep too.


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is embarrassing, but my 'a' key is sticky. I have to push really hard for it to work, so if there is any a's missing from a word or sentence, just let me know and I'll fix it. That or ignore it.**_

_**Thank you, lovely readers!**_

As the last remaining etches from her dream slipped away, Rachel was painfully aware of the fact that she had to pee; very badly.

She quickly unzipped her sleeping bag and the door to her tent and slid into her flip flops as she made her way to the outhouses. She initially cringed at the choice of location for their trip because there were no toilets or showers and the only source of water was from a small tap in the center of the site, but Finn told her that this is where he always came as a kid, so it would mean a lot to him if they went here. That and it was the only camp that they could get because they were the only place that allowed teenagers to camp without an adult on site.

As Rachel shuffled to the closest outhouse as quick as she could, she ran into Kurt who was walking back.

"It really stinks, by the way." He warned her. She made a face and groaned.

As it turned out, it wasn't as stinky as Kurt said which made Rachel think it was only the boy's outhouse that stunk.

When she got back to the site she found Kurt sitting in a folding chair with Blaine sitting on his lap as they both stared into the early morning fire that Mike was trying to start. Rachel caught a glimpse of Puck's back behind a tree and almost choked. He wasn't seriously peeing behind a tree, was he? He turned around with a satisfied look on his face, and yep. He seriously did pee behind a tree.

Just then Jen came out of her tent and she and Rachel started cooking bacon and sausage and scrambled eggs for everybody. They ended up making the whole package of bacon because Puck kept taking a slice every time they cooked some, so there wasn't going to be enough for everybody.

The smell of food brought everyone out of their tents, and soon everybody was gathered around the picnic bench chowing down on delicious camp food.

After everything was cleaned up and everyone was dressed, they all went their separate ways for the day. Rachel and Finn were going on a hike around the lake; Brittany and Santana were going with Mike and Puck to go fishing, and Jen, Kurt and Blaine were going to spend the day at the camp.

Truthfully, Kurt was hoping Jen would go with Puck, Mike, Brittany, and Santana, because he wanted Blaine all to himself. But, Jen was kind of third wheeling it this entire trip, so Kurt tried not to be too upset about it.

Turns out, the three of them had a lot in common. Occasionally Kurt missed what Jen had said because he was too busy admiring Blaine, but Jen didn't let it faze her. When she volunteered to make lunch for the three of them (macaroni and cheese, whoopee), Kurt and Blaine took it as the perfect opportunity to flip a coin to decide who would bottom when they finally went home.

The first attempt was futile, though. Kurt threw the coin up, and if it landed heads, he'd top; tails, he'd bottom. It was fool-proof, until the coin bounced off the fire pit grate and rolled into the trees.

"Damn." He cursed. There goes their coin, and they still didn't have an answer.

"What was that for?" Jen asked as she brought their bowls over to where Kurt and Blaine were seated next to each other in folding chairs.

They took their bowls of macaroni and Kurt blushed. Blaine, ever so composed, calmly answered, "We were trying to make a decision about something, and our coin rolled away."

"What were you trying to decide? Maybe I can help." Jen offered.

Blaine did blush at this, but still answered in a composed voice, "I don't think you could help us with this decision. You could if you have a coin around though."

Jen started to think about if she did, and Kurt looked at Blaine exasperatedly. Blaine chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Just then Mike walked into the camp and took a seat next to Jen.

He pointed to her bowl of macaroni and asked, "Can I have some?"

Jen got distracted and started talking to Mike while they shared her bowl of macaroni.

"That's so embarrassing, Blaine! We don't need to involve others in our sex life!" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I love it when you say, 'our sex life.'" He smiled bashfully. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt forgot why he was upset with Blaine and stared into his eyes.

"I have an idea." Blaine wagged his eyebrows mischievously. "You and I ditch these two, go for a walk, and then I blow you against a tree."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, and quickly looked over to Jen and Mike to see if the heard. Thankfully, they didn't, so Kurt stood up grabbed Blaine's bowl and set both of them on the table, and then grabbed Blaine's hand. "We're going for a walk. Don't know when we'll be back. Don't follow us." And they were gone. Jen and Mike gave them confused looks but continued talking.

Mike was telling Jen all about his dance training, and Jen flirtatiously asked him to teach her a few moves.

Mike stood up and started teaching Jen, step-by-step the dance moves to Bad Romance, which he admitted he secretly learned last year. He told Jen not to tell anyone, because it was kind of embarrassing.

"I won't tell anyone." She giggled. "This is fun, though."

"For me, dancing is a way to escape. Every time I'm feeling upset, I dance. It makes me feel better." He explained.

Jen took this into consideration. She was feeling kind of down since the whole thing with Artie, so she decided to just break out into terrible moves of her own creation. Mike laughed and then they both started dancing randomly; though his looked much more professional then hers. They were both laughing hysterically and dancing randomly when Mike bumped into her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Mike whispered, "I'm still in love with Tina. I know she's not around anymore, and that we're done, but I still think about her."

"That's okay. I'm still not over Artie." She whispered back.

They both lunged forward and kissed as they were wrapped around each other.

"My boots are getting muddy!" Kurt complained, although the laugh in his voice betrayed his resentment.

"Don't bring expensive shoes camping, then!" Blaine retorted.

They were in an unmarked part of the forest beside them, and once Blaine thought they had enough privacy, he pushed Kurt against a tree and crouched down so he could pull down his pants. He didn't pull them down all the way, just far enough to reveal Kurt's half-hard cock. He took Kurt all at once, and Kurt moaned above him. Blaine could feel Kurt getting bigger in his mouth, and something about it was making Blaine extremely turned on. Blaine wrapped a hand around the part of Kurt his mouth couldn't reach, and with his free hand he started to palm his own straining bulge in his pants.

Kurt noticed this, though, and in his roughest, sexiest voice, told Blaine not to touch himself. Something about the dominating tone in Kurt's voice turned Blaine on further, and Blaine moaned and whimpered onto Kurt's cock.

Kurt's fingers wound into Blaine's hair and Kurt trust his hips into Blaine's mouth. Blaine stopped bobbing his head, and Kurt understood the silent invitation.

Kurt started thrusting his hips and forcing his cock in and out of Blaine's mouth, and Blaine _let him. _Blaine relaxed his jaw and let the head of Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat.

Kurt was _fucking Blaine's mouth_ and Blaine started making all kinds of noises and suddenly Kurt came into Blaine's mouth without so much as a warning.

Blaine was ready for it though. He took a silent pride in knowing the physical sings of a Kurt who was seconds away from coming, so Blaine prepared his (somewhat sore) throat for Kurt to erupt in his mouth. Blaine swallowed it all graciously, and once Kurt was spent, he pulled Blaine up and started kissing him, forcing his tongue into Blaine's mouth so he could taste himself. Blaine unexpectedly loved this dominating side of Kurt, and decided he really liked it.

Kurt spun them around and pulled his own pants up before roughly pulling Blaine's down. Kurt went down on him in haste, and Blaine couldn't do anything but let him suck him, because he was holding Blaine's hips still and sucking him for all he's worth. His cheeks hallowed slightly, and Blaine reached down to tilt Kurt's head up slightly. Kurt slowed down and looked into Blaine's eyes though his eyelashes as his pink lips wrapped around Blaine's cock, his face flushed slightly, and Blaine's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the most beautiful boy in the world.

Instead of his heart stopping, however, a tight heat coiled in his lower abdomen and suddenly his was coming, hot and heavy into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt tucked Blaine back into cargo shorts and then stood up. Kurt was leaning in to kiss Blaine, but Blaine stopped him.

"No, I want to only taste you. I want to be able to taste you when I'm talking to our friends, when I'm eating dinner later. Just you." He said.

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek instead. "Okay, sweetheart. That sounds hot." The laced their fingers together and started walking back to camp. On their way back, they saw a penny on the ground, heads up.

"Our lucky day." Blaine winked. He bent down to pick it up and exchanged a look with Kurt before he flicked the penny high in the air and watched it land on the gravel road, heads up.

"Looks like you're bottoming, baby." Blaine kissed their intertwined fingers.

Kurt gave him a secret smile that Blaine hoped he was the only one to ever see, and then said in his equally secretly sexy voice, "You're voice is all rough."

"Well, the back of my throat was hit repeatedly by your cock, so no surprise there." Blaine said casually.

"I love it." Kurt said.

When they arrived back at camp, they saw that everybody was back and were just starting to roast wieners over the fire. Blaine grabbed a roasting stick and put two wieners on the end.

"I'll cook you one, babe." Blaine offered, and as soon as he spoke, Santana looked up at him.

"You didn't have a sore throat this morning. And you don't look like you caught a cold." Santana flicked her eyes back and forth between him and Kurt and then a light bulb went off. She pointed a finger at Blaine, and then said loud enough for everyone to hear, "You deep-throated!"

Everyone either made a gasp of surprise or a groan from hearing too much information. Puck offered his knuckles in a fist bump to Kurt, who took it shyly. Finn looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock, Brittany and Santana both seemed impressed, Mike looked shocked, and Jen looked embarrassed. Rachel, however, looked as though she were planning on asking Blaine how he did it.

Blaine ignored everyone and started cooking their hot-dogs. Kurt stood behind Blaine's chair and rubbed circles into Blaine's shoulders as if to say 'sorry if you're embarrassed'.

"I'm going to go out on limb and guess that Kurt is the first person Blaine has ever gone down on; which means in the span of only a few sexually active weeks, Blaine has managed to successfully deep-throat his boyfriend. This is pretty impressive, considering I've had girls who couldn't take all of me." Puck hypothesized as he spread ketchup on his hot-dog bun.

"I can barely deep-throat, and I've been sucking dick a lot longer than Curly Sue over there." Santana gestured to Blaine with her roasting stick.

"Can you guys stop talking about it, please?" Kurt begged.

"How big are you, Kurt? Cause if you're not even that big-" Puck asked before Blaine interrupted him.

"For your information, _Puckerman_," Blaine said in a low voice, "This is the first time I've deep-throated, and to be honest, you're kind of ruining the glow for me. Also, Kurt is very well equipped; bigger than you, I bet." Kurt blushed.

Puck looked as though Blaine slapped him. The look only lasted several seconds, before a wide grin cracked his face and Puck was laughing.

"He can't be bigger than the Puckster."

"All the guys should compare, so we can know for sure." Brittany suggested.

Santana, Jen, and Rachel all agreed.

"What happens here stays between us!" Finn announced.

"Except who's bigger. That bit of information will be told to the rest of our group." Puck said.

"Only if you're the biggest. Which, I doubt." Rachel said.

"I'm not drunk enough to do this." Kurt said before he took a plastic cup and poured coke and rum into it. He and Blaine shared the cup, but Puck got everyone a round of shots. Even the girls took one.

Pretty soon everyone was sitting in a circle around the fire. The sun was down and the girls were nervously giggling.

"I bet Kurt is biggest." Santana bet.

"I don't know. Taller guys tend to be bigger. And Finn is tall." Rachel hiccupped. It really didn't take much to get her tipsy.

So while all the girls were betting on who would have the bigger package, they came to an agreement that it would either be Finn or Kurt. Nobody even considered Blaine to have the biggest; and Kurt knew by experience that Blaine was bigger than him.

Puck was the first to reach into his pants and pull it out, and he started casually jerking off to get hard.

Mike was next, and then Finn grabbed his. Kurt and Blaine stared into each other's eyes as the pulled out their own cocks.

"That's cheating! They can get even harder because they turn each other on!" Puck accused as he pointed drunkenly at the two of them.

The girls were all giggling as they watched four guys jerk off in front of each other. Brittany leaned over and started sucking Santana's neck, and Rachel even put her hand on her inside thigh as she watched Finn.

Jen awkwardly watched Mike, even though they just barely started going out (if you could call it dating).

Kurt and Blaine were watching each other's hands, and Kurt almost reached over to grab Blaine's erection himself when Puck called out that time was up. Everyone stood up, and Kurt felt somewhat awkward standing around with his erection sticking out.

Puck walked over to his truck where there was a tape measure in the back seat. He held it out in front of himself and measured. "6 and quarter inches!" Puck announced proudly.

Kurt snorted involuntarily. He wasn't vain or anything, but he was 99 percent sure he was bigger than that.

Next, Puck (in a rather gay way) went up and measured Mike's. "6 inches. Not bad. I guess it's not true what they say about Asian men."

Puck went up to Finn and Finn grabbed the tape measure himself. He held it up briefly before proudly announcing that he was 7 inches exactly.

Rachel let out an impressed noise, and Blaine laughed lightly.

Finn passed the tape measure to Kurt, but Puck shouted that Kurt was to go last. Kurt decided to play sexy and bent down to hold the tape measure up to his boyfriend. His fingers probably brushed against him a little too often, but Kurt proudly told Puck that his boyfriend was 7 and a half inches.

Puck seemed outraged. He was smaller than everyone except Mike.

Blaine grabbed the tape measure from Kurt and measured him this time. Kurt was looking down at him, but didn't see what number Blaine came up with. Blaine stood up, rolled the tape measure up, and stood to face Puck. Blaine smiled his most smug smile, and told Puck,

"My boyfriend's cock is an impressive 7 and a quarter inches." Kurt always knew he was smaller than Blaine, and it honesty didn't bother him. It wasn't by much, and at least he was bigger than Puck. Anything to wipe the smug look off his face.

"Blaine is the biggest?" Puck asked, affronted.

"You know what they say; homosexuals tend to have bigger penises." Kurt remembered reading that online somewhere.

"That's bullshit. Why? That's not fair!" Puck whined.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and then realized that Finn and Rachel weren't there anymore. They seemed to have escaped to their tent. Brittany and Santana were gone too, and Jen and Mike (Mike was back in his pants again) were talking about if Jen could sleep in his tent, because Brittany and Santana were 'doing things'. Low moans were suddenly being heard all around them, and Kurt decided that he wasn't going to be quiet tonight either.

"I don't know why, Puck, but you're sounding whiny. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go take my beautiful boyfriend's cock and suck on it, because it's big and impressive, and I'm extremely horny from watching him jerk off for you're stupid experiment." Kurt said with a note of finality.

"You guys already did it once today, though. Surely you're not doing it again…" Puck seemed aghast. He finally began tucking himself back into his pants, something Kurt and Blaine did right after they announced winner.

"Actually, you're right." Kurt was feeling a little cocky (no pun intended) and decided to further torture Puck (and make Blaine harder). "I might even use my fingers." Kurt said in a low voice as he wiggled his fingers in front of him. Puck snorted and stumbled away to his tent. Kurt and Blaine crashed together and stumbled around trying to find their way to the tent while kissing.

_**I'm feeling in a smutty mood, so next chapter will be all smut. Three parts; Brittana, Finchel, and another dose of Klaine. **_

_**Forgive me if this chapter is bad. Or unrealistic. This is what my sleep-deprived brain spits out when I think of teenager and alcohol. **_

_**Also, I don't know if you can tell, but I enjoy writing Klaine the most.**_

_**So I was thinking I might do some other Klaine stories as one shots. Maybe even some smut. Let me know what you think! If you don't want them, I won't write them. This really is up to you faithful readers. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**So this chapter is purely smut. Feel free to skip it. My clumsy plot will return next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy, my lovelies.**_

As soon as Brittany started sucking Santana's neck, Santana didn't stick around to see who won the size competition. She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her to their tent. Santana silently hoped that Jen would have enough sense to stay out of their tent tonight.

Santana lied down on her air mattress and watched as Brittany pulled her shirt off. Brittany expertly took her bra off and slid it down her arms. Santana admired her perky breasts, and absent-mindedly started touching her own. Brittany awkwardly- yet beautifully- pulled her jeans and bright red thong off and proceeded to lay naked on top of Santana. Santana flipped them over and started taking her tank top off. It was one of those support tops, so Santana wasn't wearing a bra. Brittany reached up to touch Santana's breasts, and murmured, "They're so pretty. And big. I love them. I love your lady parts, Santana."

Santana smiled and started to remove her white short shorts. She slowly and seductively (because she knew how much Brittany loved it when she strip-teased) pulled her black lace thong off, and then once she too was completely naked, she lied down on top of Brittany. Santana sucked in a breath as the contact of their bodies sent a shiver down her spine.

Brittany ran a hand down Santana's back and started tracing her slim hips. Santana gently rubbed Brittany's nipples and began kissing her, deep and slow.

The slow, sensual kisses and touches turned hurried in an instant. Santana and Brittany both synonymously reached between each other and rubbed each other's wet lady parts. Brittany rubbed over her clit with increasing pressure- yet always gentle and caring- while Santana slipped a finger inside.

It came to Santana's attention that they were being rather loud, but she couldn't bring herself to give a damn. She continued to fuck Brittany with her finger, and soon Brittany was doing the same. Santana slipped lower and started sucking Brittany's neck, and then her collarbone, and then her nipple, all the way down her body until she was kissing her inside thigh. Her mouth made its way to Brittany's wet entrance, and Santana licked it sweetly before plunging her tongue in. Brittany started making high pitched moans and somewhere off in the distance she heard Puck yell, "Blaine is the biggest?"

Santana filed that bit of information away for tomorrow as she started sucking Brittany's clit while pumping two fingers in and out of her gorgeous girlfriend.

Once Brittany was close to coming, Santana stopped, and Brittany gladly returned the favor, working three fingers inside her and rubbing her thumb over Santana's clit.

Santana mumbled I love you's into Brittany's hair as Brittany sucked a deep hickey between her boobs.

Santana could feel Brittany rubbing herself along Santana's smooth leg, and they both came together, crying out loudly, but not giving a damn. If Kurt and Blaine were allowed to yell during sex last night, they were allowed to yell tonight.

Santana and Brittany cuddled close, wrapped naked around each other as they curled in one sleeping bag together. They simply cuddled in the afterglow of orgasm and Santana started listening to the noises around her. She could hear Rachel and Finn both making choked gasps, and decided she would humiliate them tomorrow for it. Listening further, she could just barely hear a mantra of "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop…" coming from Blaine.

She heard Puck grumbling and whining in the tent next to her, and figured he was still seething that he lost the size challenge.

Just then Santana heard a peaceful noise escape Brittany's lips and discovered Brittany was sleeping. Santana closed her eyes and somewhere in the distance she heard, "OH KURT! OH MY GOD!" She smiled at the thought that Kurt was so good in bed. She didn't know why that made her smile, but t did. She relaxed her limbs and shortly after she fell asleep too.

As soon as Finn pulled himself out of his pants, he became acutely aware that Rachel was watching him, and also realized this was the first time she was seeing his cock. He felt nervous about it, yet at the same time, he felt this was a chance to impress her.

When he started pumping his hand, he noticed she started to touch her own inside thigh as she watched him.

It was the longest few minutes of his life, and as soon as Finn measured himself, smug that he was bigger than Puck, Rachel grabbed his hand and, erection still sticking out of his jeans, pulled him into the tent and pushed him on the air mattress.

He didn't move, but it wasn't by choice. Honestly, he was stunned at Rachel's sudden control. She took his shirt off somewhat clumsily, and pulled his pants off all the way. She gasped at the sight of him, and he reached out so he could take her shirt off.

Just like he'd (secretly) always hoped, her shirt was a button up, and he swiftly unbuttoned them, exposing a toned stomach and full breasts held up by a lime green bra.

He smiled up at her, and then reached behind her to take it off. He fumbled for a minute before she let out an exasperated sigh and did it for him.

Finn's mouth watered slightly at the sight of Rachel's boobs, but he swallowed thickly flipped her over so she was lying down and he was pulling her shorts off. Once she was pants-less, he came across his next obstacle: her bright pink underwear. It wasn't a thong, but thank-god it wasn't granny panties. They covered her modestly, yet were very sexy at the same time. He decided to leave them on for the time being.

She blushed as he started kissing her stomach. He kissed the elastic band of her pink underwear, and then started kissing overtop of them.

He would never admit this to anyone, but after he and Santana did it, she gave him pointers, and this was one of them. Tease her by doing some over-the-panties kissing, and then by the time you took them off, she was wet.

Finn tentatively spread her legs and began kissing her entrance over the pink fabric. It was hot and wet and Finn grew harder. This was actually happening.

Pretty soon, her underwear was off and Finn was a little shocked at the well groomed appearance of Rachel. She apparently knew this was going to happen.

Finn brushed a finger over the wet heat of her, and Rachel whined in response. He slowly pushed a finger in, and Rachel keened forward. He used another tip Santana gave him, and made the 'come here' motion with his finger inside her; also described as 'tickling the belly button from the inside'.

Rachel moaned and Finn began stroking the silky smooth surface again and again.

He slowly brought his mouth down to Rachel's clit and sucked. Rachel bucked up and Finn put his forearm over her stomach to keep her down. Rachel came quickly after that. At least Finn thought she did. She went rigid, and then spasms racked her body. She shook about 4 times, and because his finger was still inside her, he felt her clench and spasm around it too.

He pulled his finger out and brought his face up to hers. She smiled and kissed him gently. He would be content to lie there forever, except he had things he needed taken care of too. She read the desire in his eyes and flicked her curly brown hair over her shoulder as she sat up.

"Don't judge me too harshly. I don't know what I'm doing here." She warned him. He cupped her cheek and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Finn reassured her.

She smiled and started kissing her way down his chest, stopping to kiss his nipple and Finn was pleasantly surprised to find that he enjoyed that. She got down to his legs and kissed each thigh before she nervously licked the side of his cock. Finn minutely bucked his hips up and Rachel decided to put her hands on his hips to hold him down. "Blaine may be able to take it down the throat, but not me." She reminded him. He felt a slight blush when she mentioned his brother's boyfriend, and just then a loud scream came from their tent.

"OH KURT! OH MY GOD!" Blaine yelled. Rachel and Finn giggled in spite of themselves, but very quickly Rachel went down on him and any thoughts of his brother sexually pleasing someone vanished from his mind. The warm, wet cavern that was Rachel Berry's mouth bobbed up and down, using her tongue and big lips to push Finn right up to the edge. He let out a noise, and Rachel pulled off.

"I'm so close, Rachel. And I don't think you want to swallow." He gasped, and Rachel trailed a finger lightly over his dick, not enough to make him come, but enough to make him squirm.

"You think I don't want to?" She teased.

"Well, it's your first time…" Finn mumbled.

"I know. But I also don't want to get our sleeping bag covered in your come, so I was thinking me swallowing was the only option we have. That or I could just leave you like this…" She teased through a smile.

Finn groaned, "Please don't leave me like this."

Rachel took that as a yes and sank back down on him, sucking and sucking until Finn was gasping a clutching the sleeping bag and coming thick and hard into his girlfriends mouth. She swallowed it somewhat reluctantly, and Finn felt bad.

"You didn't have to do that, sweetheart." He cooed, as he rubbed her hair and pulled her close.

"Well, I'm sure it will get better with practice." She reasoned.

He kissed the top of her head and continued rubbing her hair. Practice meant more. Finn smiled at the thought.

As soon as Kurt mentioned fingers, Blaine felt a swooping sensation low in his stomach. Before he knew it, they were in their tent and as naked as the day they were born.

Kurt was grinding into Blaine, and Blaine just moaned in response.

"I know that I'm going to top when we have sex, but I want to ask you something." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck.

"Sure, baby. Anything." Kurt said.

"I want you to finger me tonight." Blaine quickly said, and when Kurt pulled back to look in his eyes, Blaine added, "If you want to."

"That wasn't a question. More of a statement." Kurt quipped.

"Is that a no?" Blaine asked sadly.

"No. It was a yes. Of course I will finger you." Kurt whispered.

He let his fingers gently trail down Blaine's body, and Blaine shivered. He was tickling his bellybutton when Kurt spoke 4 horribly truthful words. "I don't have lube."

Blaine smiled bashfully. "Well, see, I planned on asking you this before we left, so I made sure to grab some in case you said yes. It's in my bag."

Kurt didn't reply or give a devilish grin. Instead he reached into a pocket of Blaine's bag and pulled out the bottle of lubricant.

Kurt poured some on his fingers and started tracing patterns into Blaine's butt cheeks. He carefully swiped a finger over Blaine's hole, and then Kurt asked in a rough whisper, "Have you ever done this before?"

"Not to anyone else, but to myself, only twice." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled into Blaine's chest and started to apply a slight pressure to his hole with his middle finger. He slowly pushed it in, one knuckle deep and stopped. Blaine urged for him to go deeper. Kurt pushed in until his finger was swallowed by Blaine's tight heat.

"Don't' go too fast." Blaine breathed.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Kurt slowly moved his finger in and out of Blaine's body, and Blaine had never felt more turned on before in his life. After a few minutes, Blaine was ready for another. Kurt slowly pushed his index finger in alongside his middle, and moved them in and out of Blaine slowly but deliberately. He applied blunt pressure on his way out sometimes, and sometimes he pushed them in as far as he could and wiggled them around. It didn't take long for Kurt to be moving them rather quickly, and Blaine was fighting the gasps and moans trying to escape.

Kurt brushed over his prostate, and Blaine let out a whine. Kurt smiled and did it again. And again. Pretty soon Kurt was hitting it at a faster pace and without much warning he slipped in a third. His hole was slick and Blaine relished in the stretch.

Kurt began furiously pounding into Blaine with three fingers and Blaine was mumbling nonsense and Kurt's name over and over. His cock was lying on his stomach, untouched, and he could feel himself about to come.

Blaine wasn't going to touch himself, either. He was letting Kurt do this to him, and Kurt wasn't touching his cock, so neither would he.

Kurt began thrusting his finger in at an impossible pace, his face sweaty, hair flopping in front of his eyes, and Blaine's hands curled into fists as he screamed. "OH KURT! OH MY GOD!"

Blaine came all over his stomach and by the way Kurt slowed his movements and started shaking, Blaine guessed he was coming too.

"That was the best orgasm I have ever had." Blaine told Kurt when Kurt curled up beside him.

"You looked so hot."

"Did you come just from watching me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. You were so beautiful, baby. I can't wait until you're doing it to me." Kurt whispered.

"Me neither."

It was peaceful silence for a few minutes until Puck shouted from his tent, "Sex is being had all around me!"

Kurt laughed into Blaine's chest as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's back.

They fell asleep like that.


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter has one last dose of smut and then that will be it for a while. In case you were getting sick of it. I shall be returning to my attempt of a plot line in later in this chapter.**_

_**In case anybody has been confused, think of my plot somewhat like a drama TV show… like, One Tree Hill, or 90210; as soon as one problem is wrapped up, another starts. If you don't like this idea, let me know and I'll find one plot and stick to it, but until then…**_

_**Randomness awaits.**_

Kurt was unpacking his things from his designer duffle bag when Burt knocked on his door.

"Hey kid. How was your camping trip?" he asked, still standing in the doorway.

"It was surprisingly fun. We all did our own thing during the day, and then at night we gathered around the fire and hung out." He explained as he put some dirty clothes in his laundry basket.

"Nothing inappropriate happened?" he asked coyly. Kurt just barely caught himself in time from laughing. Well, minus the blowjob the first night, the blowjob the next day, the fingering last night, and the handjob this morning, then no. Nothing sexual happened.

"No, dad. Nothing sexual happened." Kurt lied.

"You're sure?" his dad raised an eyebrow. His dad was standing in his room now, and just then Finn walked up behind him. Burt didn't notice.

"Yes dad. I'm sure. Nothing sexual happened. Finn and I shared a tent, Rachel and Blaine shared a tent. Right, Finn?" Burt turned around and saw Finn. Finn nodded.

"Uh, yes. I mean no, dad. Nothing happened. Kurt and I shared a tent." He enthused.

Burt looked like he didn't believe either of them, but didn't say anything else on the matter. "We're going out to a family dinner tonight. You two can invite Rachel and Blaine if you want." And with that he left the room.

"He's suspicious." Kurt said to Finn as he put a shirt on a hanger and hung it back up.

"Well, as long as we keep our mouths shut…" Finn trailed off. "If either of us was going to get caught it'd be you, though."

"What makes you say that?" Kurt demanded.

"Rachel and I at least tried to be quiet. Everyone could hear you two. And you were farther away." Kurt blushed at the truth of Finn's words.

It was quiet for a few moments, but Finn didn't leave. He just took a seat on the edge of Kurt's bed and watched him fold laundry. "So, Finn… I have a favor."

"Sure, bro."

"Will you cover for me tonight? After dinner I was thinking I'd go to Blaine's for the night…" Kurt blushed. So did Finn.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't know how I'll do it, though."

"I'm going to sneak over to his place after mom and dad fall asleep. And if I'm not back in the morning when they wake up, tell them that I went with Mercedes for coffee." Kurt felt a little bad for all the lying he was going to be doing, and for getting Finn involved, but what's the point of having a brother if you can't take advantage of him?

After a lovely dinner, where everyone had exceptional manners and several lies were told about what they did on their camping trip, Kurt was in his room waiting for his dad and Carole to go to sleep.

Kurt decided to pack some… things he might need for tonight. But he had no idea where to start. Should he bring condoms? Or was that the tops job? Or would they bareback, considering both of them were virgins and there was no risk of STI's? And what about lube? Should he bring his? Or would Blaine have some? Suddenly Kurt was having a slight panic attack, and he didn't know what to do. He decided to text Blaine and ask him, because it shouldn't be embarrassing to talk about these things.

_Do I need to bring anything? _He sent.

Blaine replied quickly and Kurt let out an exasperated sigh. _A change of clothes and a toothbrush?_

_You know what I mean!_ He sent. Hopefully his frustration was conveyed in the exclamation point.

_Oh, Kurt. You're so cute. Say what you mean. ;) _Kurt got as a reply.

He smiled slightly to himself as he sent back: _you know what? Never mind. You are annoying me. _

Blaine replied with a sad face, and Kurt chose not to reply. He took his shoulder bag and put a clean change of clothes and toiletries in it. In the end he decided to pack condoms and lube. Just in case. But Blaine was responsible and he loved Kurt, so it's not like he wouldn't be prepared.

Finally Kurt could hear snores coming from his dad and crept out the front door. He praised himself for parking in the driveway, and when he got in the car, he put it in neutral and rolled out of the driveway and onto the street. From there he turned on his SUV and drove to Blaine's.

Kurt wasn't sure if he should be worried or thankful that Blaine's parents weren't home. He settled on thankful when he let himself into the house and heard soft music coming from Blaine's room at the top of the stairs. He made sure to be quiet, and when he peered into Blaine's room, he smiled.

Blaine was standing in the same clothes he wore to dinner, but it looked like he showered. He had his eyes closed and was swaying to the music, letting out a few notes every few bars. His room was dim with several lit candles and soft jazz playing. Kurt was slightly thankful he hadn't gone the whole nine yards and put rose petals over every surface.

Kurt walked into the room and dropped his bag. Blaine opened his eyes and cracked a huge smile.

It didn't take long for them to get naked and tangled on the bed together, and Blaine was drawing circles on his back when Kurt decided to mention the elephant in the room.

"So, because we're virgins, if you're not opposed to it, then neither am I, if you wanted to, y'know, not use a condom." Kurt mumbled.

"I'm so glad you're okay with not using one. I didn't want to either. I want to feel _you._" Blaine sighed in relief.

All sense of patience left right then, but none of the passion or romance. Everything just got, _hurried._

Blaine coated his fingers with his bottle of lube he had sitting on the bedside table. Kurt lied down on his back and Blaine rubbed his hole frantically. It was still gentle, but there was no chance for Kurt to whine and complain of being teased because his finger breached Kurt's body and then stopped when he was all the way in. Blaine ceased his movements for a moment, and then started pumping it in and out. Kurt had never felt something so amazing. Granted, he'd done this to himself only once before, but the angle of his wrist was awkward and he didn't bother continuing. This was so much more amazing, though. He tried to ignore the burning sensation, and eventually it did go away. That's when Blaine decided to use a second finger, and began scissoring his hole, stretching him open. Kurt knew that he had to do this, because it would be nearly unbearable if he didn't, but a part of him didn't like the burning he was feeling.

Blaine kissed him then, still moving his fingers, and Kurt relaxed. This boy loved him, and he wanted nothing more than to be close to him. But Blaine was moving his fingers at a pace that was almost uncomfortable.

"Blaine, slow down." He gasped.

Blaine's fingers slowed down exponentially, but didn't stop. "Sorry, baby." He whispered into Kurt's neck.

"It's fine. Just, go slower." Kurt said, but soon found himself subconsciously rocking back onto Blaine's fingers, and Blaine gasped.

"Baby, that's so hot. You're so sexy, fucking yourself on my hand like that." Kurt gasped at Blaine's words. He didn't know Blaine was capable of saying something so… dirty. Kurt shivered because Blaine stopped moving his hand and was letting Kurt do all the work. He just started sucking his neck.

"Don't leave a mark. Not there, at least." Kurt said.

Blaine moved his lips to a spot on Kurt's stomach, right below his ribcage in the center of his skin. He sucked a deep mark as he continued moving his hands, working in a third finger.

"Blaine, stop. I need you, now. No more fingers. I'm good, I'm ready. Baby, I'm so ready for you." Kurt surprised himself with his words, but they came to him almost naturally. It was the right thing to say.

Blaine groaned in pleasure and positioned himself between Kurt's legs. They had come to a silent agreement that they were going to face each other; they wanted to be able to see each other's faces.

Kurt had pillow under his hips even though Blaine was holding him up. Blaine angled himself and used a hand to push the tip of his cock inside Kurt. Once he was barely inside, he lifted Kurt by the hips and Kurt wrapped his legs around him. Kurt knew they wouldn't be able to kiss like this, but he didn't mind at the moment because Blaine was pushing in deeper. Once he was balls deep, Kurt moaned and started rubbing his chest. Because Blaine was holding Kurt's hips, he couldn't touch Kurt anywhere else.

"You're so damn sexy, baby." Blaine told Kurt as he started moving in and out of him slowly.

Kurt couldn't reply, but instead he reached up and caught one of Blaine's nipples in his fingers. He started pinching it and Blaine moved a bit faster.

Kurt was more or less accustomed to the stretch and burn, and in a voice completely new to him, he growled, "Harder, baby. Faster."

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and started speeding his movements. He was starting to sweat, and his face and neck were going red from the effort of holding Kurt up while pounding into him.

Kurt didn't close his eyes for a second; he was afraid he'd miss something if he did.

"I love you. I love you so much." Kurt said between moans and whimpers.

"I love you, too. I- _ah, god - _I fucking love you, too." Blaine grunted.

After about 3 minutes of a steady pace and moans and gasps and traded _I love you_'s, Kurt was close. And Blaine knew it, too.

"I can feel it, baby. I can feel you clenching around me. You're close." Blaine told him.

"I'm so close, baby. I'm going to come, I'm going to- _ah, Blaine!_" Kurt gasped.

"Come for me, baby. I'm right here."

Kurt couldn't contain it. He reached down and grabbed his cock, pulling once, twice and starting coming and was only vaguely surprised when he came more than he ever did in his life. Blaine pounded into him twice more and then suddenly Blaine starting gasping and Kurt could actually _feel_ Blaine coming inside of him.

Once Blaine was spent, he pulled out gently and lied down beside Kurt. They were both sweaty and flushed and covered in Kurt's come (not to mention Kurt could feel Blaine's come dripping out of his hole, and holy cow that was hotter than he thought it would be).

They didn't exchange many words other than praises and thanks and confessions of love.

Kurt was falling asleep, although he knew he had to clean up before he did. Except he couldn't find the will power to move, and neither could Blaine. They fell asleep together like that, with promises of a shower in the morning.

"How was your camping trip?" Mercedes asked Kurt over the phone.

"Good. Dirty. And I don't mean from dirt. We all got drunk and compared penis sizes." Kurt said quietly.

Mercedes laughed and couldn't help but ask, "Who won?"

"If you must know, my beautiful boyfriend did." Kurt said proudly.

"Really? He's so short!" she exclaimed.

"I know. Puck was outraged." Kurt said.

"Speaking of Blaine's penis…" Kurt let out a noise of protest but Mercedes continued before he could speak. "Has anything more happened between you two?"

Kurt was quiet for a few seconds, and Mercedes was about to tell him to forget about it when he said, "We had sex. Like all-the-way sex. Last night."

Mercedes smiled and tried not t think about how inappropriately hot that image was. They were her friends for crying out loud!

"I know you're dying to talk about it to someone, so go ahead. Tell me all the gory details." Mercedes sighed.

Kurt let out a breath of air and then launched into his story. He told her all about how they decided who would bottom, and then the candles and the music, and how Finn covered for them and Kurt has been smiling all day and his dad thinks he took some sort of happy pill.

"What about you and Sam?" Kurt asked, and Mercedes can almost hear his eyebrows wagging.

"We made out a few times. I did some things that may or may not rhyme with 'snow flob.'" She offered.

"Is it good _for you?"_ Kurt asked. "He's not taking advantage of you?"

"No, Kurt. It's not like that." Mercedes laughed.

"You know, Cede, you don't have to be afraid of being intimate. If he's the right guy, it won't be awkward of embarrassing. Trust me."

Mercedes smiled and told Kurt she trusted him. They hung up shortly after that and Mercedes got ready for her date with Sam later that night.

Karofsky was on his way to the Lima Bean on the lovely Wednesday afternoon. The weather was a stark contrast to how he was feeling. He was hanging out playing football with his buddy's when he accidentally said something that was a solid 10 on the gay-meter.

"Look at that kid's sweater. Where did he get it? Gay-town?" one had joked, pointing to a scrawny kid walking past them.

"It looks good on him." Karofsky had defended the kid. The kid smiled at him and then kept on walking.

"Don't be so homo, Dave. I think that Hummel kid and his boyfriend sprinkled some fairy dust on you."

Dave had sulked off to his car after that and decided to go to the Lima Bean instead.

As he got there, he noticed Kurt and Blaine sitting (holding hands, ugh) across from Santana and Brittany (also holding hands). Karofsky tried not to look at them as he walked and got his coffee. He sat down in a table a few over from them; far enough away that he could avoid conversation but not so close as to have to obligation to say hi to them.

Unfortunately, Santana waved him over. He reluctantly took a seat next to her, and Blaine decided to put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Dave, I have a suggestion." Santana said. He looked over to her but didn't say anything. "Come out."

"I can't." He said quietly.

"It's stuffy in the closest. All four of us are out and look how happy we are." Santana gestured. Then she giggled and added as a side comment, "Everyone at this table is gay."

As Dave looked around he noticed none of them looked to happy, but that probably had to do with him being there.

"I have a friend I can set you up with. If you're interested." Blaine said politely.

Dave didn't make any motion to accept his offer. Even though he _really_ wanted to.

"I'll give him your number, if you want." Blaine continued. Dave didn't say anything, and he hoped Blaine understood he was saying yes without actually saying yes.

"I can text you Dave's number, Blaine." Santana offered. Dave remained silent and then stood up to leave.

"See you later, guys. Thanks." He said quietly and walked out.

When he got in his car he watched them through the window and saw all of them except for Brittany talking excitedly and Santana handed Blaine her phone. Blaine texted someone and then put his phone down, and looked over to Kurt. He smiled brightly and then grabbed Kurt's face (much like Karofsky had done, except Kurt responded and wasn't terrified) and kissed him. Blaine picked up his phone again and read what it said. Blaine smiled and made a 'mission accomplished' gesture.

Just then Dave's phone beeped and he read the message from an unknown sender.

_Hey, it's Jeff. Blaine gave me your number._

Dave smiled to himself and made sure to not hate Blaine as much anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

"You're doing it wrong." Jen points out.

"Oh, really? Care to show me how to do it right, queen of cooking?" Mike asks.

"You have to scrape the sides of the bowl. Or else you miss some." Jen demonstrates by taking the spoon from Mike's hand and showing him how to stir cookie batter.

"Thank-you for sharing your wisdom." Mike said right before he kissed Jen.

A knock at the door broke them apart. Mike walked across the room to answer it while Jen continued stirring.

He opened the door to find Tina standing there. "Mike." She said simply.

He took in her appearance. She looked relatively the same, except her hair was cut shorter and she looked like she gained a bit of weight.

Oh no.

No, no, no.

"No, you're not." He pleads.

Just then Tina noticed Jen behind him. "Who's that?" she points.

"Jen, she's my…girlfriend." Mike tells her.

Jen feels awkward. This is obviously Tina, and they only broke up a few weeks ago. Jen excuses herself and leaves.

Mike waves her goodbye and invites Tina inside.

"I'm pregnant." Tina finally tells him.

Mike buries his face in his hands and groans.

"I'm sorry, Mike. It sucks just as much for you as it does for me."

They both take seats on opposite sides of the couch. Mike looks up at her. "I want to help you. Morally, financially, whatever you need."

"What about your girlfriend, Jen?" Tina asks. She doesn't sound resentful of her.

"I told her this might happen. I warned her. I don't want to, but I'll break up with her to help you."

"You don't have to break up with her, Mike."

"Yes, I do. It's not fair to be with her while I'm supporting the mother of my child." Mike said.

"Thank-you." Tina whispers. Mike scoots closer to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Mike comforts her while they both cry.

Puck hopped in his truck and started driving as fast as he could get away with through the city to Lauren's house. She had called him and told him they needed to talk, and puck knew that only meant one thing.

When he got there, he barged into her house to see her sitting on the couch watching TV. Puck walked over to couch and sat down neck to her and leaned over to kiss her. She stopped him and contemplated him.

"That's not your 'let's get-it-on' face." He remarked.

"I think we should break up." She said calmly. Puck's heart dropped. The 'why' was on his lips and he was about to continue before she continued. "I don't feel the same about us anymore. I'm sorry, Puck, but I've moved on."

Puck was on auto-pilot now. He loved her, or at least he was pretty sure he did. To find out she just doesn't feel that way anymore breaks his heart. He doesn't know what to say, so he just nods.

"I guess I'll go then." He stands up to leave and Lauren looks at him miserably but doesn't stop him.

He drives home and then takes a long, long shower, so no one will be able to tell that he cried.

"Blaine! Stop it! Cut it out, _give it back!"_ Kurt screamed playfully as he wrestled Blaine for a small notebook Blaine found hastily tucked under his mattress.

It was a notebook of him and Blaine. A small scrapbook, if you will, of all the things he and Blaine have done, all the small notes Blaine gave Kurt, recipes from coffee dates, and the Warblers yearbook photo.

Blaine was trying to read it, and Kurt would not have that.

Kurt finally managed to wrestle it from his grip, and sat back on the bed, panting heavily.

Kurt's phone rang, so he fished it out of his pocket and saw his dad was calling. He answered in a breathless way, and closed his eyes from embarrassment at what Burt must think.

"Are you okay, kiddo? You sound… out of breath." Burt addressed him wearily.

"I was just trying to get something back that Blaine had stolen." Kurt assured him. Just then, Blaine advanced and grabbed the book from Kurt and scrambled into the bathroom, almost comically. If Kurt wasn't so indignant, he would have laughed at how fast he was.

He breathed a sigh of frustration into the phone, and asked Burt what was up.

"I was just going to ask you if you could get some chicken wings out of the deep freezer. I want them thawed by the time I get home so I can cook them sooner."

"Sure, dad. No problem. I have to go scold my boyfriend now, and tell him not to take things that don't belong to him."

They hung up and Kurt slammed on the bathroom door. "Open the door this _instant, _Blaine Warbler. I am not going to ask twice!"

Blaine opened the door slowly, still staring at the book, and to Kurt's horror, was about half-way through reading it. His mouth was open with shock, and his eyes filled with admiration.

"Kurt, this is… I can't… wow." He said.

"Well," he grabbed it out of his hands, "you weren't supposed to see it. It's private." Kurt blushed slightly.

"I liked it." Blaine clarified. "I was amazing."

Kurt blushed even deeper and he grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "Don't tell anyone." He whispered.

Blaine closed the space and kissed him. "Our little secret."

Kurt went down the freezer and grabbed the chicken and then scanned the pantry for a snack to eat. Blaine was sitting at the table, never taking his eyes off of him.

A knock came from the front door, and Blaine went to answer it since Kurt waved him in a way that told him to.

It was Jen. With red-rimmed eyes. From what Blaine had gathered, this girl cried a lot.

He enveloped her in a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

Kurt took notice and rushed over to join in.

"Mike broke up with me. Tina came b-back." She cried gently. She wasn't exactly sobbing, but she was definitely crying.

They led her into the kitchen and Kurt fixed her a snack while Blaine rubbed circles into her back. Her crying ceased but she still looked sad.

"I have never been heartbroken in my life, and as soon as I meet you group of people it happens twice in 3 weeks!" she exclaimed.

Blaine and Kurt gave appropriate sympathetic laughter.

Kurt's phone buzzed and saw he had a text from Puck. He read it.

_How does one deal with a breakup? _

Kurt gave a sigh. He replied with, _come over to my house and join the party._

Puck replied, _Blaine broke up with you? I'll punch him!_

Kurt rolled his eyes and responded, _No, dim-wad. Jen is over here because Mike dumped her. Come over and we can talk._

Kurt told them Puck was coming over, and Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise.

When Puck got there, they all talked for a bit, and then decided to go out for dinner at Breadstix. Kurt called his dad and explained, and Burt said that was fine if he wanted to miss dinner. He and Finn would just have a ribs night while Carole had the night shift.

On the way out of the house, Blaine lingered while Kurt was locking the door, and when Puck and Jen were far enough away, he whispered to Kurt, "Let's set them up with each other. I know rebounds never work out, but maybe because they're both heartbroken, the rebound rule kind of, cancels out."

Kurt kissed him sweetly. "You are so damn smart. I love you."

"I love you too."

When they got to Breadstix, Kurt and Blaine were on one side of the booth, and Jen and Puck were on the other. They kept up a small conversation and when their food arrived, Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances at how Puck and Ken were flirting.

"Puck!" Jen exclaimed. Puck's elbow had just bumped into her elbow and sent her forkful of angel hair pasta flying across the table. He laughed.

"Well, this isn't going to work. I'm a leftie and you're a righty. Unless we switch places, we'll be bumping elbows all night." He emphasized this by slamming his elbow into hers a few times.

"Well then we should switch places." She said.

"I don't want to. I don't like being trapped in a booth, and especially not by a girl." He teased.

They bantered back and forth for the better part of an hour, and Blaine and Kurt shared smiles.

Near the end of dinner, and idea sprung to Kurt's mind. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Puck and Jen asked simultaneously. They laughed.

"We split up into teams, us versus you guys, obviously," Kurt motioned to he and Blaine and then Jen and Puck, "and we come up with a shopping list for the other team. Kind of like a scavenger hunt. The more embarrassing the items, the better."

Everyone seemed enthusiastic about this idea, so they got a pad of paper from a waitress and two pens and wrote down the other team's list. Kurt and Blaine collaborated to come up with the most embarrassing list possible, while Jen and Puck whispered behind a menu trying to decide what Kurt and Blaine should buy. It was an unspoken rule that one item wasn't allowed to be super expensive. Like, no TV's, or sex machines (Puck let out an "Aww, man" at the last one. Kurt blushed and Blaine rolled his eyes).

Once they finished their lists, they folded them and exchanged them and told them not to open until they got the store. Kurt and Blaine were going to the nearest Wal-Mart, and Jen and Puck were going to the nearest drugstore. It's a good thing Puck came in his own truck, Kurt thought.

They were going to meet at Puck's house (his mom and sister were out for the night) once they finished. If the store didn't have an item on the list, then they wouldn't buy it. If they were too chicken to buy an item on the list, then they wouldn't buy it. They weren't allowed to use self check-outs and whoever had the most things from their list won the game. The prize is to be decided.

And the game starts… now.

_**Remember, reviews make me happy and inspire me to write faster! Thank you to those of you that have, and thanks' to all my subscribers! Be sure to leave at least one review and you will give me a smile for the rest of the day! **_

_**The next chapter will be humorous and fluffy. Keep an eye out for it!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Puck and Jen walk into the drugstore and stand near the entrance, looking at each other as Puck draws the list from his back pocket. He unfolds it and looks down, reading the first item. Jen grabs a basket and Puck groans.

"First item is wart cream." He deadpans.

"Well, that's not so bad. I hope it gets more interesting." Jen said as she starts walking to the hygiene isle. She grabs some and puts it in the basket. "What's next?" she asks.

"A His&Her Pleasure Lubrication that heats up and cools down." Puck rolls his eyes and even though they can't hear them, says to Kurt and Blaine, "Real original, guys."

"We put lube on their list." Jen reminds him.

"But they're gay. It's more embarrassing for them."

Jen shrugs and puts the item in the cart. "Next?"

Puck almost whines when he reads the next one. "Small condoms."

Jen starts laughing heavily, and Puck mock pushes her.

"I don't need small condoms, for the record." He defends himself.

"Because I really need to know that." She said sarcastically.

"I should be getting extra large…" Puck grumbles. Jen just laughs and puts them in the cart.

They end up having to buy in total, the wart cream, lube, small condoms, overnight extra heavy flow pads (Jen rolled her eyes), a home pregnancy test, and constipation medicine.

When they got to counter, the lady's eyebrows lifted at the small condom package, because Puck does not look like he needs a small size, and eyed them wearily when she saw the His&Her lube. Other than that, she didn't say much, but Jen felt a burning desire to explain the condoms to her.

"Looks can be deceiving." She had said. "But I love him for his personality, not his penis size." And then she kissed him on the cheek. A faint blush crept into Puck's cheeks, and Jen laughed lightly.

When they got out of the store, Puck rounded on her. "You didn't need to elaborate! I could have been buying them for someone else!"

"Oh, sweetie, don't get defensive. It was kind of a waste of money though. Everything else we can actually use for something." She said playfully. Puck wagged his eyebrows at her innuendo, and they climbed in his truck for their drive to his house.

"Hemorrhoid cream. Oh my god." Blaine could _not_ believe Puck and Jen. There was embarrassing, and then there was this.

"Are you fucking serious?" Kurt rolled his eyes and coloured a little. "Blaine, we are two gay men. Anal sex can cause Hemorrhoids. This is _plausible._" Kurt whispered.

"Which is exactly why they picked it." Blaine groaned.

Puck and Jen had given them a list consisting of relatively 'gay' things to buy. Lube and condoms being two. They had no shame in buying those. They didn't put down any specific kind, so Kurt and Blaine used the opportunity to buy flavoured lube and ribbed condoms (even if they didn't regularly use condoms, they'd be willing to in order to use ribbed ones). Kurt blushed slightly and tried to slip the condoms in the basket without showing Blaine which one's he picked, but Blaine saw and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I'm using those tonight." Kurt blushed even deeper and looked around to see if anyone heard.

Puck and Jen also put Cottonelle Wet Wipes on the list. Because toilet paper isn't good enough, apparently.

The worst one had been the Hemorrhoid cream, which was immediately followed by the enema kit.

They were trying to kill them. They even had the audacity to put in the top corner of the page, '_hold hands when you pay for them, so they know you're together ;)'._

Kurt had never had a more embarrassing shopping list.

They approached the counter wearily, (yes, holding hands, but not because they had told them to) and placed the items on the counter.

The clerk eyed them slightly, saw their clasped hands, and then seemed to notice what he was scanning. It was the shortest time at the till either of them had experienced, because really, a gay couple buying 5 items that all related to their sex life one way or another is pretty awkward. Blaine started laughing as they made their way out of the store, and was still laughing when they got in the car. Good thing Kurt was driving because Blaine continued to laugh almost the whole way to Puck's house.

Kurt laughed at how Blaine was laughing, but didn't quite understand what was so funny. He didn't mind though, he could listen to Blaine laugh for hours.

"Okay, so I have a surprise for you." Finn said as he sat Rachel down on the couch. She looked at him sternly.

"What is it? I hope you didn't buy me any clothes. You don't know my size. Or shoes. Oh, god, you didn't buy, like, sex toys or anything, right? Because we only started doing stuff a few weeks ago and I don't think I'm ready to do anything like that just yet-" Finn started waving his hands in the air to indicate for her to stop talking, but she finished her train of thought first. "I mean, maybe in the future we could try doing something like that, if you're into it, I mean. Not that I am, but I might be willing to try." She finished and took a deep breath.

"Calm down. No, I didn't buy sex toys, but we will talk about that again later." Finn wagged his eyebrows. "No, I'm trying to tell you that I have learned how to do something recently and I want to show you."

Rachel eyed his suspiciously as he led her to the garage. He opened the door and propped up was a shiny blue-

"You have a motorcycle?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's not like a Harley. It's a sport bike, they're quiet and smooth. I want to take you for a spin." Finn grinned at her, one hundred percent predicting her reaction.

"I am not going on a motorcycle, Finn! You're barely 18 and you could crash!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm actually pretty good at driving it, actually. It's easy. I've taken my mom out and she loves it. She says it's awesome. I would have taken Burt and Kurt, but they're dudes, and they both refused anyway. God, Kurt's reaction…" he thought back to how Kurt screeched at him. "Similar to yours, actually."

It took several minutes to convince her, but finally Rachel agreed, as long as he promised not to go over 30 miles an hour.

Oh, Rachel. Speed limits were for wussies.

They got on and before he even started it Rachel was clinging to him like a barnacle. He chuckled and started the engine.

"Try and keep your eyes open. It's really cool." He shouted over the noise. He felt her helmet grind into his back in assent. Hey, at least she would try.

They took off down the street at a slow speed, 15 miles an hour.

Rachel never once loosened her grip, and Finn started turning off down a windy unused road.

He heard Rachel- rather loudly- protest as he accelerated past 30, past 40, and up to 50. She was yelling, not quite screaming, for him to slow down because she was too young to die.

Finn found his way to the interstate and accelerated to just up past 70 miles an hour, passing several cars and feeling Rachel cling to his back like she was going to fly off the end.

He slowed down to go 60 once they passed all the slow people, and she stopped yelling. Finn could feel the helmet hitting his back as she turned her head side to side and straightened out a bit.

He loved driving his motorcycle. He loved feeling his tee-shirt flap behind him in the wind, the wind racing past his legs and arms, and the feeling of freedom it gave him. He loved driving too, but somehow this felt, better. Like he was soaring through the wind, just above ground, with nothing to hold him back or contain him.

And he was getting to share that with Rachel. He took the next exit and took back roads until they reached his house.

When he killed the engine and Rachel stepped off, she took off her helmet and Finn felt his breath catch. She had windblown hair trailing down her back, and a wild look in her eyes. She looked like she had- more or less- felt what Finn feels every time he goes for a ride.

"Liked it?" he quipped.

"Finn, every time you take me anywhere we are going on that." She was staring at him wildly. "That was amazing. At first I was nervous, but that was really fun. I felt so free!" she threw her arms out and spun as she said this, and Finn got off the bike and caught her in a kiss.

She kissed him back with equal passion.

She even jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Finn was surprised, but caught her expertly anyway, and carried her into the house while she kissed his neck.

He plopped her down on the couch and fell on top of her (but holding up his own weight. He would crush her like a bug if he didn't), and started kissing her again.

They didn't get very far before Burt walked in and coughed.

Finn reddened and Rachel looked like she was trying to sink into the couch cushions.

"Dinner is almost ready. Go wash up. Rachel, you're welcome to stay." He said and left the room awkwardly.

Finn and Rachel sat across the table from each other and played footsies while Burt tried to engage Finn in football talk. They were having ribs, and Rachel was munching on a garden salad.

Finn knew that if he wanted to kiss Rachel goodnight, or at all, later this evening he was going to have to brush and floss his teeth before he could ("_There could still be pieces of meat in your teeth, and I am not taking that risk!" _she had said).

Finn watched Rachel eat with reverence and decided he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello lovely readers. Sorry about the wait. I have job now, and Harry Potter was last night. Anyway… This is a smut chapter. For two couples. Feel free to skip if smut is not your thing. It's kind of short, but oh well.**_

_**We will return to our regularly scheduled program after this quick announcement:**_

Puck and Jen were howling with laughter at the fact that Kurt and Blaine actually bought all the items on their list.

Blaine glowered at them and Kurt grabbed his face and kissed him in front of the two. They shut up after that and began coughing ominously once Kurt slipped in some tongue.

"Do you need some cough syrup, Puckerman?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Puck was at a loss for words. Kurt and Blaine left shortly after that, taking their bag of products with them.

Jen looked over at Puck. "Well, I guess the game is over."

"Let's start our own game." Puck suggested. He went to the kitchen and brought back two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. "Let's play buzz."

"What's buzz?" Jen asked.

"I start with one, you say two, and I say three, and so on. Whoever gets to 7 has to say buzz. If you don't, you drink. Then the other person says 8, then 9, and continues until the number 14 comes up. If you say buzz, you don't drink. Pretty much anytime either of us hits a multiple of seven, we say buzz." Puck explained.

"Sounds good. Fill up, I'll start." Jen said.

Puck was the first to drink, at 28, claiming he didn't know it was a multiple.

Jen drank at 49, and then every time they hit a multiple after that they were drinking. The game didn't last very long, however, and pretty soon Puck and Jen were making out.

It wasn't just tongue and hickey's either. They were rubbing and grinding, and pinching and touching and squeezing, and it wasn't long before they kissed their way into Puck's bedroom. Puck nearly ripped Jen's clothes of, ripped some lace from her bra with his teeth, pushed her skirt up instead of pulling it down, and ripped her thong in half.

Puck's pants didn't even make it all the way off his body, and his shirt was tossed on top of the dresser.

"Get a condom." Jen said though a moan as Puck sucked her neck and pinched her left nipple.

He eventually got up, grabbed a condom from his dresser drawer and put it on. Jen was slightly impressed at the fact that Puck wasn't lying; he was an impressive size down there. For the heck of it, he grabbed the lube, spread some of the female kind on his fingers, and slipped two into Jen at once. She threw her head back moaned as Puck crooked his fingers every time he was dragging them out. He started using his tongue with his fingers, and right before Jen reached her climax, he stopped. He pulled his fingers out, used some of the male lube to further lubricate the condom, and landed on top of her. He expertly positioned his hips without needing to look, and pushed himself inside as his mouth latched on a nipple.

This wasn't the first time Jen had sex, but it certainly was the roughest it's ever been.

Their sex was angry, rough, and desperate. Rebound sex seems to be like that.

Once they both finished, Puck fell down beside her on the bed and fell asleep. Jen tried to not let that get to her, but it did. She was used to having little cuddles and small, sweet nothings.

But she had to remind herself that she and Puck weren't together. This was rebound sex and nothing else.

That wasn't enough for her, though.

Finn and Rachel's date ended early. They were going to see a play and the theatre, then have dinner, except at the intermission, Rachel whispered to Finn that she was ready to go all the way with him.

He couldn't concentrate for the rest of the play.

They skipped dinner and stumbled into the house. They were halfway up the stairs when Finn realized in a panic that Kurt had Blaine over tonight while Burt and Carole had their own date night. And it was clear what they were doing in Kurt's room. Moan's and grunts and the sound of skin slapping skin is wafting through Kurt's closed door.

Finn and Rachel both turn an impossible red, and silently turn to run down the stairs. "Oh, Blaine! Again! Right there! _YES!_" Kurt wails as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

They get out of the house and are standing in the front lawn. "If you're still, _up_ for it…" she said, eyeing Finn's crotch which has since fully deflated, "we can go to my house."

Finn groans and looks at her. "Sure, but it might take me a few minutes to, y'know… after hearing _that_."

They climb into his truck quietly and the ride to Rachel's is silent.

When they walk into her house, she pounces. Finn is taken by surprise but feels himself harden as he carries Rachel (whose legs are wrapped around his torso) to her room.

They tumble on the bed together and begin slowly stripping clothes.

She delicately wrapped her fingers around his cock, and she reaches for a condom in her bedside table drawer. "I like to be prepared." She said shyly.

It didn't take long for Finn to begin working one finger inside of Rachel, and as she got wetter, he pushed in a second. Then a third, all without touching her clit.

He was teasing her, he knew, but too damn bad.

He positioned himself in front of her entrance, and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure? It's not too late to stop."

"I'm ready, do it, Finn." She gasped.

He didn't need any further instruction before he slowly pushed into her.

She was gasping and clenching her teeth, nails' biting into Finn's back. Finn froze; Rachel was clearly in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"I'm a virgin, Finn. This is going to hurt a bit. But yes, just…wait a second." She said with her eyes shut tight.

Finn waiting several long moments unmoving inside an amazing tight heat he'd never known before.

"Move, you can move now." She finally told him, opening her eyes to look at him.

Finn slowly pulled back until he was almost out, and then pushed back in slowly. He went slowly about 4 times and then Rachel was telling him to move faster. So he did. They locked eyes the whole time, occasionally looking down to watch Finn's hips press into Rachel's. Her legs wrapped around his back, hooking her ankles together, and began trying to meet his thrusts in the middle.

Rachel reached a hand down between them and began rubbing her clit in circles. Finn was so turned on by that, he had to think of the mailman in order to save himself.

This was the most amazing feeling in the world, and Rachel's noises suggested she felt the same way.

"Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn…" she gasped and moaned his name.

"I'm close, Rach. I'm so close." he said.

"Let go. Let go, Finn. I'm right there, right… about to… Finn!" Rachel cried as she came, the same time Finn felt himself come into the condom within Rachel.

He pulled out of her and stripped the condom, tying it and throwing it off the bed.

He lied down beside her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him franticly. He kissed her back, rubbing his arms down her side and onto her hips.

"That was amazing, Finn. Thank you."

"That should have been my first time. It meant something, I felt something." Finn whispered into her hair as she kissed his collarbone.

"It was amazing." She whispered again.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

_**So when I was planning out this story, I thought I planned enough material to last me the summer. Well, I have reached my last two major events I have planned. There will definitely be at least 4 more chapters to wrap up my next plot line, but nothing super new has been planned out. So, I'm going to wing it. Feel free to leave suggestions. They are in fact encouraged. **_

_**Please review, guys! I want to know if you like the story or if I should include more of a certain ship, or if I should do less of a certain ship or if you want to see something happen. Please let me know! I've been feeling pretty uninspired. I know I have subscribers, so please review guys!**_

"Artie!" Beth cried out.

Quinn had taken Artie to see Beth on multiple occasions now, and Beth simply loved him. Shelby was all for letting Artie see her.

Puck had only seen her twice. The first time he saw her, Quinn had gone with him. He smiled and hugged her and played with her, but by the end of their visit, Quinn could see something so emotionally deep and wounded, it almost broke her heart.

The second time he went on his own. Quinn doesn't know what happened during the visit, and neither Puck nor Shelby told her, but Shelby had told her that Puck wasn't going to come back.

Quinn suspected he couldn't stand seeing her with someone else. Or along those lines. Whatever the reason, Puck was officially gone from Beth's life.

Artie, however, was thrilled when Quinn asked him to come visit her.

Beth had immediately taken a liking to Artie. Shelby was looking rather pale and sickly, so Quinn sat down and asked her if she was feeling okay.

"Oh, I'm fine, Quinn. Just got a little bug." Shelby dismissed as she broke out into a violent cough.

She kept coughing, and Artie looked up from the farm set up on his lap. Blood suddenly covered Shelby's hand, spurting out of her mouth.

"Get her out of here, Artie." Quinn spoke calmly. Artie pulled Beth into his lap and wheeled them into her bedroom.

Quinn dialed 9-1-1, and soon the ambulance was parked out front, rushing into the house.

The paramedics checked Shelby's pulse and breathing. Shelby was conscious, but her breathing sounded painful.

The paramedics brought Shelby into the ambulance, and sped off. They told Quinn to get Beth to a trusted family member and come down to the hospital for questioning.

Artie had taken Shelby's cell phone from her purse and looked through the contacts for someone to call. He eventually found 'Mom' and dialed.

"Hello, Shelby, dear. How is Beth doing?" she answered.

Artie hesitated. "Uh, hello. My name is Artie Abrams. Shelby is on her way to the hospital, and they asked me to call someone who can watch Beth…" he said awkwardly.

"What happened to Shelby?" she demanded.

"She started coughing up blood. Look, I'm sorry to bother you, but you seemed like the best person to call." Artie said.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. I'm leaving right now." And she hung up.

Artie waited patiently with Quinn in Beth's bedroom. 10 minutes later, a gray haired woman burst through the doors. She took Beth into a crushing hug and told Quinn and Artie she had it from here. She gave them her number and told them to call her with updates as soon as they could. She wanted to go with them, but knew that Beth needed to stay home.

It was hours until anyone spoke to Quinn. They asked her what happened, and Quinn told them everything she could. They thanked her and she was left waiting again. Half an hour later, the doctor told Quinn Shelby wanted to see her.

Quinn asked what was wrong, but knew the doctors legally couldn't tell her since Shelby was not family.

Quinn walked through the doors and saw Shelby attached to a breathing machine and a whole bunch of IV's. Quinn wanted to ask Shelby what happened, but Shelby wouldn't be able to reply with tubes down her throat. Just then Quinn noticed a small dry erase board on her lap.

"What happened?" Quinn asked her.

Shelby picked up the board and wrote down, 'Lung cancer.'

Quinn chocked back a sob. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

'No.' she wrote. She erased it and wrote down next, 'I want you to have Beth.'

Quinn stared disbelievingly. "Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

Shelby tried to smile but it looked like a grimace. 'She's your daughter.'

Quinn held her hand and didn't say anything. She didn't need to. About an hour later Shelby fell asleep and Quinn gave the doctors Shelby's mom's phone number. She couldn't do it, nor did she want to.

It was a few days later that Quinn got a call saying Shelby had died in her sleep. Quinn was at Artie's house watching bad TV when she got the call. She started sobbing and Artie comforted her.

"Puck and I are going to a party tonight." Finn said to Rachel. They were on the phone. Rachel called Finn and asked if he wanted to come over and watch _Le Mis_ on DVD at her house.

"A party. With Puck. Doesn't that sound like a bad idea?" she asked.

"A bit. I'm not going to drink. Really, I'm just going to keep an eye on Puck. And drive him home later because god knows he won't be able to."

"You're being conflicting." She said resolutely.

"How so, Rach?" Finn asked in a light tone.

"I'm disappointed in you for going to a party with Puck, but also proud of you for watching out for your friend."

"Focus more on the 'helping a friend' part of it, and I'll be fine, don't you worry." He assured her.

Rachel's stomach twisted unpleasantly, but she ignored it. "Sure, Finn. Please for the love of God, be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Finn joked.

Later that evening, around midnight, Rachel was getting worried. Finn was supposed to text her at 12 and tell her how it was going. That he was okay.

Rachel sent him no less than 5 texts, and he didn't respond to any. She began to pace her bedroom, watching the clock and noticing it was almost 1 o'clock and Finn still hadn't texted her. She called him. No answer. She began panicking.

At was 1:15 and Rachel was about to drive to the party to find Finn herself.

Then her phone rang. It was Finn.

"Hello?" she answered desperately.

"Rachel…" Finn said weakly. Rachel's stomach dropped. Finn sounded quiet, there was no music anywhere in the background, and most of all Finn sounded like her was in pain.

"What's wrong, what happened?" she demanded.

"Rachel… I'm hurt." Rachel started tearing up.

"Finn, what happened? How bad it is? Where are you? I'll come get you." She said in one breath.

"I'm on a street side. I think it's on North Cable. Rachel, please help me." Finn pleaded weakly.

"I'm on my way, Finn. Don't move, okay? You stay right there, okay? Don't you move!" she cried. She hung up her phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Rachel? What do you want?" Sam said groggily. She had obviously waked him up.

"Finn is hurt. I need your help. I'm coming to pick you up."

She hung up and drove to Sam's house, and saw him on the front step. He ran to her car, hopped in the passenger seat and Rachel took off. She explained her phone call with Finn, and then she sped up faster.

They were driving along North Cable slower than usual, trying to see if they could find Finn. They had driven about 2 minutes when Rachel began to panic. Just then, they saw a lump lying on the side of the road. She pulled over and without turning off her car, her and Sam ran over to Finn.

Rachel noticed two things. First, Finn was moaning in pain. Second, Finn was completely naked except for a ripped tee shirt.

Oh no.

Sam shed his jacket and wrapped it over Finn's lower body, trying to preserve some modesty.

Rachel knew in that instant that Finn had been raped.

She would have thrown up, if she hadn't been so determined to help Finn.

She and Sam helped carry him to her car. They put him in the backseat, readjusted Sam's jacket, and Rachel stayed in the backseat. Sam jumped into the driver's seat and sped to the hospital.

They got him in, and the doctors got a room for him immediately. Rachel was allowed to stay in the room with him, and Sam said he'd wait in the lobby.

She held his hand while the doctors did all the initial checks; heart rate, breathing, cuts and fractures.

After that, they politely asked her to leave while they did the Rape Kit. Finn begged and pleaded to let her stay, so they eventually let her. They used swabs inside Finn's mouth, Finn's arms and legs, his penis, and anus. Rachel was too worried about Finn to feel embarrassed, and Finn just silently cried the whole time.

They checked every piece of clothing left on Finn for hair or blood, asked Finn if he remembered who they were or what they looked like. Finn didn't answer at first, but the doctor gently pried him for more information.

"They- they blindfolded me. I couldn't-couldn't see. Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." Finn started crying.

"Hey, shh, it's not your fault, sweetie. Finn, honey, it wasn't your fault." Rachel comforted him and rubbed his hand, and whispered reassurances to him the whole time.

"You say 'they'. Were there more than one attacker?" the doctor asked gently.

Fin nodded slowly. "One of them just kind of- held me down, though. The other- he was the one…" Finn started sobbing again.

Just then Burt and Carole came in; Sam must have called them.

Rachel stood up and let Carole take her place. Finn began crying violently, sobbing into Carole's shirt as she leaned down and hugged him.

Burt stood behind Carole, rubbing her shoulders because she was crying too.

"Kurt is in the lobby, if you want to go see him." Burt told Rachel. She understood the request for privacy and left. As soon as she saw Kurt she ran and hugged him.

They both started crying for Finn just then. Sam offered to take them home, and Kurt declined.

"I want to stay here for my brother." He said through a thick voice.

Rachel wanted to leave, but didn't want to go home. She wanted someone to hold her while she cried for Finn. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Blaine. Kurt listened without caring as Rachel asked him if she could come to his house.

He agreed. Sam drove them to his house, and Rachel took the driver's side. She hugged him first, and asked him not to tell anyone until Finn said okay. Even Mercedes.

He agreed, and went inside after another big hug. Rachel drove in silence to Blaine's house, and when she got there, he answered the door and Rachel flung herself at him. She cried and cried, and he didn't know what was wrong, but let her cry. He eventually led them to his couch, and they cuddled while Rachel cried her eyes dry.

Blaine was a perfect gentleman the whole time, whispering comforts to her, kissing her hair, throwing a blanket over them and relaxing into the couch.

Once Rachel's tears died down, she decided Blaine deserved an explanation. Even if she was being a hypocrite and telling him before Finn did.

"Finn called me… and told me he was hurt… and when Sam and I got there… we saw… that he had been raped…I couldn't… I tried… Blaine I feel so bad…" she sniffled.

Blaine was quiet for a minute, but when he spoke he sounded harder; angry and upset at the same time. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Finn's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except the asshole that did it. Rachel, there's nothing you could have done."

"But, Blaine. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I knew Finn was in danger. But I ignored it. I didn't listen to my gut and now Finn is… Finn is-" she stopped, because she was crying again.

He just kissed her head, and rubbed her back until they both fell asleep on the couch.

_**Good lord, please don't hate me for that. Please don't hate anyone for that. I almost feel ashamed to have written something so awful. If I offend anyone, or don't do this justice, I am deeply sorry. I'm trying to challenge myself, and writing something this traumatizing and intense seemed to be a good place to start. So please don't hate it too much.**_

_**Also, I have made a boo-boo. I told you in chapter 3 that I pictured Lima to be near Cleveland, because some time ago I read a synopsis of Glee saying 'the **_**fictional**_** town Lima, OH'. So fictional stuck. Little did I know, Lima is a place. So is Westerville. So I apologize for anything non-canon I may have let slip into my morning pumpkin juice. To set things straight, this takes place in Lima, just like on the show (which I do not own). I am rolling over in my grave with embarrassment at that. **_

_**Forgive me and the ridiculous amount of author's note in this chapter, and review. Xoxox**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Warning: graphic description of rape. I'll put a * at the beginning and end of it. Feel more than free to skip it.**_

It was several days before Finn came home. Once he did, he begged his family to treat him like normal. He just wanted to forget about the entire thing.

It didn't help that every time he heard a man's voice yelling in the parking lot, or a deep rumble of muffler in a rusty truck going by he'd flinch. It also didn't help that he had nightmares. Every night he'd have a nightmare. Sometimes he didn't even see anything behind his tired lids. He's just wake up scared and crying in a cold sweat. He's never felt so weak.

When he woke up one morning, he'd felt a hand on his arm. He yanked it out of reach and started yelling before he realized Kurt had fallen asleep at his bedside and his hand landed on Finn's. Kurt was startled, but Finn was downright frightened. Kurt apologized and left the room when his mom walked in.

Kurt probably told Burt about his episode, because Burt wouldn't touch Finn unless he asked him first. He didn't need his mom to ask though. Her touch was different. He could feel the safety and security in her touch.

She was the only person he'd let hold him while he cried.

Rachel was sweet, and she was very helpful, but he didn't want her to see him so vulnerable. But she came by the house and made him lunch and supper, and watched movies with him until he fell asleep. Then she would get up and tell Carole he was sleeping before seeing herself out. Finn was thankful for her.

Kurt stopped bringing Blaine by the house. Kurt stopped bringing anyone by the house, actually.

Finn didn't want to see his friends. Especially Puck. He didn't want to compare them, but Puck's stature reminded him of his attackers. Of course Puck wasn't the one who did it, but he is buff and tall and sure, just like the men were.

Are. Finn had to remind himself that they got away. Every time he thinks about it (which he desperately tried not to), he thinks about how they saw him standing outside, about to text Rachel, when they threw a potato sack over his head and clubbed him, hard.

When he came to, he was in a truck driving down a long road with his hands tied behind his back and a sack over his head. When they stopped, they threw him out of the truck, quite literally, and Finn lost his footing and fell.

"He knows what to do!" One of them jeered. Finn wanted to yell, but he was frozen. He didn't know what they were going to do to him, but he did know they were probably expecting a reaction. Considering they didn't tape his mouth, no one was around to hear him.

This frightened Finn. When they rolled him onto his stomach and started pulling down his pants, he started yelling 'NO!' at them. They laughed, and he was helpless to stop it, because one of the two men grabbed his back and held him down, while the other spread his legs apart and roughly shoved his knees under himself. He'd never in his life felt more horrible. He was naked except for his shirt, and he could feel them touching him in places he'd never touched before.

He started silently crying, and thanked the bag that was shielding his eyes from the two men.

They were rough, relentless, and brutal. Finn remembers (and probably always will) how it felt when the man behind him shoved into him without a warning. Finn had screamed himself hoarse, and felt like he was splitting in half. He could feel that he was probably ripped and bleeding, but he wouldn't stop screaming. The men laughed, and Finn kept screaming. It felt like hours later when Finn felt a warm and completely horrible feeling inside himself, and he realized with a choke that the man had come inside him.

Finn's first thought was, _'How can someone get off on something this horrible?'_ His second was that the man was finally pulling out. Once he was completely out, Finn was still aching and bleeding and in so much pain he couldn't see straight, but it felt infinitesimally better, and he let out a half sigh.

The men laughed and spat on him a few times before getting in the truck. They yelled out to him, calling out horrible names and terrible things, and then started the rusty truck and Finn heard the muffler drive off into the distance. He was still tied up, but Finn stretched his legs out behind him and rolled over. He was facing up, lying on his hands, and thinking desperately of a way to contact Rachel. He dragged his head against the cold ground, removing the bag roughly off his head.

Once he could see again, he felt much better. He could see the night around him. He gingerly stood up and painfully walked over to his pants which were several yards away. He awkwardly reached into the pocket and felt his phone and a pocket knife he brought with him. The only reason he had a pocket knife was because it had a bottle opener on it and Puck made him carry it, just in case.

Puck. He was probably worried sick about where he was. What time was it? Finn wondered.

Oh, well. It took several attempts, but he finally managed to loosen his restraint enough to wiggle free.

He fell back down o the ground in exhaustion. He didn't even put his pants back on. He didn't want anything near his painfully sore and ripped and bleeding hole. He picked his phone up off the ground beside him, and called Rachel.

When she finally got to him, Finn felt like sleeping. He soon realized someone else was with her, and for a fleeting moment he panicked and thought the attackers were still around.

But it was Sam's voice, "Finn, shh, it's okay. We're here; we're not going to hurt you. Finn, its okay. I got you." While Sam was speaking reassurances into his ear, he felt something being placed around his waist.

He hardly remembers the car ride to the hospital, but he does remember the thorough examination he got. When they started swabbing his ass, he had to hold back a cry. It was so immensely painful, but it needed to be done. They probed deeper, and Finn assumed they were collecting as much semen as they could. Hopefully they could catch whoever did this by using his DNA against him.

So every time Finn waked up from a nightmare, he checks to make sure his pants were still on.

Then he cries and falls back into a half-sleep.

It was a week after his attack and he was feeling the tiredness in his bones. He was weak, angry, and sullen, and everyone around him was dealing with the ramifications.

They didn't begrudge him, though. They didn't yell at him, or try to get him to talk about it.

Finn was grateful. He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the bowl and went right back upstairs without saying a word to anyone.

Two weeks later, and Finn was still tired, still hurt, still emotionally tormented, but he allowed for his friends to see him. Rachel came by with Puck, and Kurt had Blaine over.

They didn't talk about it; they just watched a movie and ate popcorn.

Finn started screaming as he felt a hand push his lower back into the ground on the side of the road.

He barely heard Rachel's soft voice over the sound of his own screams, but it was there. She started hushing him and gingerly rubbing his arm. He didn't flinch from the touch, however. He sank into her embrace and started crying.

He didn't even care that Puck, Blaine and Kurt were watching him cry and scream. Rachel started singing to him just then, and the world melted into a peaceful darkness.

It was the first time he slept good since that night.

He woke up in his own bed, not remembering how he got there. He checked for pants, and then realized it was light out. He'd slept an entire night.

Because Rachel had sang to him. He went down to the kitchen and saw Carole and Kurt talking in hushed voices. As soon as he entered the kitchen, they ceased. They were talking about him but he didn't care.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked.

"She's out buying some groceries. Her idea. She'll be back soon though." Carole told him.

"Okay. I want her to sing to me again." He admitted.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked gently.

"I slept last night." He told them.

They both looked at him as though he told them he was a ghost. Just then Rachel walked in. Finn jumped to his feet and pulled her into a big hug, lifting her up off the floor.

"What's this all about?" she giggled as she hugged him back, and placed a light kiss on his neck.

"He slept last night." Carole said from behind him.

Rachel looked at him aghast. He smiled at her.

"That's amazing." She said genuinely.

Finn couldn't keep the grin off his face. It felt nice, though. He hasn't smiled since that night, and it felt relieving to be able to. He almost forgot what smiling felt like.

Late that night, Finn was lying in bed talking on his cell phone with Rachel. They told silly jokes and stories, imagined what Puck will do when he gets older, described Kurt and Blaine's wedding, and wondered if Mercedes wanted kids when she grew up.

When Finn let out a big yawn, Rachel giggled.

"What song should I sing to you?" she asked.

"You pick." He said.

"At last, my love has come along, my lonely days are over. And life is like a song, oh, yeah, at last…" she sang.

Finn couldn't concentrate on any lyrics after that. He lost himself in the sound of Rachel's voice, and fell asleep as she neared the end of the song.

Finn and Rachel did this every night since then, and not once did Finn have a nightmare.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry about the wait! I had work and a vacation to attend to. This is the second to last chapter for this story. Thank you to everyone who managed to get this far without giving up on it! :D thankyouthankyou, since this is my first story, I really appreciate everything!**_

It had been 2 weeks since Finn's 'incident'. The group decided to get together and go see a movie. It was Blaine's idea. And because it was Blaine's idea, you can imagine what movie he chose to see.

Kurt groaned loudly.

"C'mon, Kurt. I know you're not a big fan, but Harry Potter is like, my favourite thing ever. And it would mean so much if you came and saw it with me." Blaine pleaded.

"Okay. But only because I love you." Kurt said and kissed Blaine's nose.

Blaine invited everyone else to come along, and Finn and Rachel agreed. Quinn and Artie couldn't mke it because Quinn had to take care of Beth and Artie didn't like the hassle of seeing movies in theaters because of his wheelchair. Jen agreed to go only because Kurt and Blaine were becoming her best friends. Puck only agreed to go because Jen was going. Santana and Brittany were going, but Brittany had never even heard of Harry Potter before, so she wouldn't know what was happening. Everyone else was busy with work or pregnancies or other life consuming things.

When they bought their tickets and walked into the theater, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and starting bouncing on his feet. The excitement in his eyes was so adorable, so Kurt kissed him lightly before Blaine led them to a spot where he was center middle. Perfect seats.

Once the movie ended, Blaine wouldn't shut up. He kept talking and talking about what happened in the movie. Kurt and Blaine rode in Blaine's car together, and everyone else went home in their own vehicles.

"They changed the fact the gold in the bank didn't burn... they didn't include the wand repair… I can't believe how bad ass Luna was when she yelled… McGonagall, on my god!" And it was like that all night. Finally, once Blaine had parked in front of Kurt's house to drop him off, Kurt reached out and cupped Blaine's pants firmly.

Blaine shut up immediately. Kurt smirked.

"You're such a chatty Cathy about this movie. Now, I need some peace and quiet." Kurt leaned of and started undoing Blaine's pants. Once Kurt had taken Blaine out and began to suck him, Blaine started making noises again. Except they were moans and "Oh, yes!" Kurt pulled off.

"I told you not to make any noise." Kurt said firmly.

Blaine twitched in Kurt's hand, and the look in his eyes screamed, "Challenge accepted."

So Kurt began to suck Blaine off, hard, fast, and deep; and then slow and tender.

Blaine was biting his lip to make sure he didn't make any noise. Occasionally he would moan or gasp, and then Kurt would stop, and just back up for a moment. Eventually Blaine came, silently, of course, and Kurt swallowed every last bit.

"No more Harry Potter talk. If you have something to say, go to an online chat room or something. Blaine, I love you, but I really don't care for Harry Potter the way you do."

Blaine looked slightly put-down, but he perked up quickly.

"It's okay, babe. I know you're not a fan. It's fine. I still love you." He grinned and kissed Kurt quickly.

They smiled at each other before Blaine leaned over and Kurt's lap and returned the favor.

Over the next few weeks, and numerous multiple-way phone calls, the group decided on a day to go to the lake when everyone was available. Everyone had their own assigned item they needed to bring. Puck was on pop duty. He insisted they bring vodka to mix, but Rachel disagreed and argued that it's illegal to drink in public.

Puck was putting the two 24-packs of coke in his truck when he saw a small purple volkswagon bug pull into his driveway. Jen stepped out of the car and ran over to him. He picked her up and kissed her deeply. He spun them around a few times before he realized how story-book-Disney-movie it probably looked. He put her down and gave his biggest smile.

"So, I brought two big blankets my family got in Mexico. Do you think it will be enough?" She asked.

"Well, Quinn is in charge of blankets too, so I think between the two of you it will be." He said as Jen walked over to her car again and got out the blankets. She put them in the back of his truck and then turned to face him.

"I love you." She said.

Puck smiled. They exchanged their first 'I love you' last week (Puck said it first, surprising even himself). And every day they see each other it's almost a contest to see who said it first.

"I love you too." Puck said genuinely and leaned down to kiss her again.

Puck walked up to his front door and yelled to his mom that he was leaving. He and Jen hopped into the car and started driving to the lake.

On the way there they put on the radio and sang loudly with the windows down.

At one point, Puck looked over and saw Jen with the wind blowing her hair all around her, her freckles lighting up her face, an amazing smile with perfectly white teeth, and purple sunglasses perched upon her nose. He was so in love with the girl he was seeing that he almost couldn't bear it.

When they got to the lake, almost everyone was there. Kurt was sitting under an umbrella watching Blaine who was playing in the water with Quinn and Beth. Rachel was putting sun screen on Finn's back, Tina was rubbing her slightly swollen belly, and Mike was rubbing sunscreen on his chest. Sam and Mercedes were having a splash fight.

Jen ran forwards and threw the two blankets down on the ground. Puck set the coke in the cooler Kurt brought with all the sandwiches and chip dip.

A few minutes later Artie wheeled up, and parked on the grass right near their day camp. He said he hated getting sand in his wheels so he was just going to stay there.

Quinn said something to Blaine who nodded, and then Quinn ran up and kissed Artie big and full on the mouth. Jen pretended not to look. Puck felt a slight bit jealous that Jen was still hung up about what happened, but as soon as Puck saw Lauren he took it back. He couldn't be mad at Jen for feeling exactly what he was feeling.

Lauren came up and dropped her bag beside Kurt. She pushed her sunglasses further up her nose and then spread her towel down. She carefully lied down on it and began to tan. Considering she was wearing a one piece, it would be a pretty funny tan, but no matter. Puck looked away and then caught sight of Jen. He walked up and kissed her before pulling his shirt off and running for the water. He created a scene as he splashed his way toward Blaine and Beth, and then impulsively scooped Beth up and swung her around. That gave Puck an idea. He nodded towards Blaine, and still holding a squealing Beth, faced Blaine and tossed Beth over to him. Blaine caught her and Beth giggled uncontrollably.

They continued passing her back and forth for a while. Puck felt happy that he was doing something like this with his daughter. He didn't want to become some major part of her life or anything, but even just acting like the cool uncle was enough for him. Someday Beth might want to know who her father is, and he's not going to keep it a secret from her, but he doesn't want to settle into the father role anymore than Quinn wants him too.


	21. Chapter 21

_**So after some long thinking, I'm deciding to end the story where I intended it to. This is the last chapter, and thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and subscribing! It's been fun creating this story. Keep an eye out for my future stories, most of which will probably be Klaine and Finchel (because they are my OTP's). Hugs and kisses for everyone!**_

The last day of summer always brings around sadness.

No more staying up late, no more sleeping in all day.

Most of all, no more empty hours to fill with hot sex.

Kurt was sad that summer was ending. He loved having an empty house with Blaine over.

He was most sad that he and Blaine were going to be going to different schools. They didn't talk very much about it, but Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't going to leave his friends to be with him at a homophobic wasteland they call McKinley Highschool.

The doorbell rang and Kurt answered it. Standing there in shorts and a blue cotton tee shirt was his boyfriend with the biggest smile ever on his face.

"What is it?" Kurt asked as he laughed at Blaine obviously excited face.

"I'm going to McKinley." He said and his smile grew wider.

Kurt was shocked. He stood there in disbelief and didn't move until Blaine was hugging him. He reflexively hugged him back and let out a shaky laugh. "You better not be joking, Mr. Anderson."

"Oh, I'm not, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt pulled back from the hug and looked into Blaine's eyes. He didn't detect any traces of a lie.

"I asked my parents and they said sure. It's easy enough for them to get me to McKinley considering we live closer to Lima then to Westerville. And I know what you're going to say, 'You're friends, Blaine…'; and yes, I'm going to miss them, but over the course of this summer I made a whole new bunch of friends, and how cool would it be to go to the same school as my totally hot boyfriend and walk the halls holding his hand and making everyone jealous?" Blaine said in a rush.

Kurt laughed breathlessly and kissed him hard. Then he began to peck him, and between each kiss he was speaking, "Yes, Blaine of course you should. I would love if you came to the same school as me."

They laughed and kissed until the reality of it sunk in. Then the laughed some more and took it to the bedroom.

Holding hands as tightly as they could, Puck and Jen walked into the choir room. A few people were already seated, including Mike and Tina, Rachel and Finn. Finn was looking slightly uncomfortable and Puck couldn't blame them. Poor man went through hell. Puck had to give him kudos for how well he was coping, though. Jen and Puck took a seat and watched as the rest of New Directions filled the seats. Finally, the bell rang, and Mr. Schuester walked in.

"How was everyone's summer?" He asked cheerfully.

Everyone kind of moaned and groaned and Schue laughed as he took a seat on a stool.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Santana is my girlfriend!" Brittany shouted. Everyone laughed and Santana turned bright red.

"Blaine goes here now." Kurt announced.

Blaine waved awkwardly and then said, "I guess I still have to audition, huh?"

Schue waved him off, "I've heard you sing. Welcome to New Directions."

Blaine smiled and looked relieved.

"I'm pregnant." Tina said shyly.

Schue looked shocked, and then composed his face. "Well…" he let the beginning of the sentence die off.

"Finn rides a motorcycle." Rachel said proudly, rubbing Finn's arm. "And it's _awesome._"

"Jen and I are dating, and Jen is going to try out for New Directions." Puck said holding up his girlfriends' hand still clasped in his.

"Can't wait to hear it!" Schue said brightly.

"Hey, Mr. Schue? We all kind of put together a number to perform for you. Kick off our final year with a bang." Artie said once the room was quiet.

"Let's hear it." He said and stood up, moved the stool and took a seat on the chairs by the kids. They all stood up and got into pre-organized positions.

"Kind of like a, good-bye summer song." Santana said as she cued for the instrumentals to start.

"It was 1989, my thoughts were short; my hair was long." Puck sang, "Caught somewhere between a boy and man."

"She was seventeen and she was far from in-between. It was summertime in Northern Michigan." Finn sang.

"Splashing through the sand bar, talking by the camp fire, it's the simple things in life like when and where." Sam sang.

"We didn't have no internet, but man I never will forget, the way the moonlight shined upon her hair." Artie sang in his throaty voice.

Everyone sang for the next part, "And we were trying different things, we were smoking funny things, making love out by the lake to our favourite song. Sippin' whiskey out the bottle, not thinking about tomorrow, singin' 'Sweet Home Alabama' all summer long!"

The rest of the song was sung with huge smiles and memories of summer.

Everyone laughed and clapped when the song finished, and everyone knew that even though this summer might have sucked at times, it was one they would all remember for the rest of their lives.

It was the last summer they ever had as students, and now the real world was only 10 short months away.

Yeah, they were going to make the most out of this year. Starting with Glee Club.


End file.
